Broken Blood
by Renegade's Revenge
Summary: Despite getting his powers back, Ichigo is bored out of his mind. However, when Urahara sends him on a special mission in a realm hidden to the rest of the world, Ichigo's thoughts are turned around after he meets a ceirtain pink-haired vampire. Sadly, fate seems to like messing up his life, as his simple mission is corrupted by people who wish to make his life hell. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, what up? This is going to be my first ever fanfic, so I hope you take the time to let me know how I'm doin', kay? Good. Now on to the story; this is going to be a Ichigo/Moka fanfic, and is going to take place after the Fullbring arc in Bleach (with Ichigo's badass new look!) and kinda in the beginning of the second season of Rosario+Vampire. But enough of my blabbering, let's go!**

***This chapter has been edited, as have several others.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Rosario+Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.**

"Regular talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound_

**'Zangetsu/Inner Hollow'**

**"Hollow/Demon talking"**

Chptr 1: A new mission

It was another typical day in Karakura Town, the weather serene and warm. The sidewalks were flushed in sunlight, and a gentle breeze filled the town. To the typical person, everything would seem normal. Peaceful, even. But what the normal people don't see are the dark monsters known as Hollows, eager to feast on their souls if given the chance. In a particular part of the town, ran the small soul of a child. She was short, and with every step she took, the chain on her chest made a small dangling noise. She was panting, and tears streamed her face.

"It's coming!"

She was tired, and cold, and didn't know what was happening; all she knew was that a big monster was going to get her. She stumbled on a corner, and sat there on her hands and knees, hoping for a little respite from the chase. Sadly, her wish was denied, as a howl sounded a few feet away, followed by the crash of a landing. With the little energy the girl had left in her, she tried to run, but barely made more than a few steps when a giant hand smacked her into a nearby alley. As she collided with the wall of a building, a shrill laugh filled the air.

**"Hahahahaha! Foolish little girl; did you honestly think you could get away?"**

The hollow was having fun; it liked to play with it's food before eating it. The slender body was a ghastly green, and reeked with a foul stench that would turn anyone away. His hands were massive; either one could hold an adult human, and the same could be said for the feet. The things face was hidden behind a bone mask, that seemed to smile at the little girl's helplessness. It chuckled again before reaching it's long, purple tongue forward and licking the girl's side. She shrieked and backed away, only to find a cold brick wall. No way out.

**"Mmmm, you taste delicious!"** hummed the hollow as he reached his right hand over to grab her. The girl closed her tearful eyes, preparing for the worst. Suddenly, a _swish _sound was heard, and the hollow howled as his hand fell to the ground with a sickening _slop_. In a flash the girl was wisked away to a nearby building, carried by a man with a huge blade and an even larger scowl.

"Rukia, take her." the man said to a short raven-haired girl as he tossed the soul to her.

The man jumped to the ground, his robe-like clothing flowing freely with him as he landed. He stood up and pulled out his blade, a massive cleaver with a pointed edge. The long white ribbon that consealed it unwrapped, revealing a blade that was black with a white edge. His messy orange hair swayed gently on his head as he swung at the hollow. A screech could be heard as the sword severed the hollow's arm off, the hollow crawlling back in pain.

**"Damn it shinigami, I'll KILL YOU FOR THAT!" **The Hollow screamed before charging at the soul reaper. The man merely shrugged before swinging his sword in an arc, slicing the beast cleanly in half, leaving the rest of the body to fade and purify. Afterwards, he sighed; just another day of hollows. He turned around only to meet an angry Rukia.

"ICHIGO! Don't throw a little girl so carelessly at me just so you can fight a hollow!" The said Ichigo rubbed his head as the small but powerful fist collided with the side of his face, sending him flying. _'Damn it, Rukia!'_ He stood back up, a tick on his head and a really big bruise on his jaw.

"What the HELL Rukia! What's your problem? At least you caught-"

"What's my problem!? Who cares whether or not I caught her! You shouldn't be throwing anybody, especially a little girl!"

Ichigo sighed; she had a point. "Alright, fine, won't happen again. By the way, where is she?"

Rukia crossed her arms and said, "Already sent to Soul Society. I performed the kònso while you were fighting. Still, I wish you didn't-"

"Just DROP it Rukia! C'mon, let's get back to class."

The duo flash-stepped to the high school, with Rukia still on Ichigo about the 'soul throwing' incident. They both slipped into their respective bodies before coughing out their soul pills. Ichigo couldn't be happier to be in class. That thought seemed to fade as the school day went on, getting more and more boring. After listening to the teacher for about ten minutes, Ichigo began to look around the classroom. Uryu was diligently listening to the teacher, as were most of the other students. Orihime was daydreaming about who-knows-what, and Chad was passing notes with Rukia. Ichigo scowled as he tapped on his desk; why did school have to be so boring? After he'd gotten his powers back, he thought that his everyday life would have changed. The only real thing that changed was that he had to switch to Kon to fight hollows, and that only kept him occupied for a few minutes at best.

_'At least Rukia came back, that is a plus-right?'_ Ichigo asked himself. Actually, looking back at it, it could also be a minus. Rukia was always getting on his ass about some mistakes he'd made (which were usually stupid) but he would never admit to saying she was right. That would be the day when Hell froze over. Suddenly, the bell rang, pulling Ichigo out of his thoughts. Now that school was done for the day, all of the students seemed to rush out the doors. Ichigo picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, trudging slowly through the hallways before stepping out of a door, into the sunlight.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A girls voice rang through the strawberry's ears as he turned towards the source of the noise. There stood the busty auburn Inoue Orihime, her long bright hair flowing freely over her shoulders and down her back, really showing off her many curves. Her peach-shaped face wore a big smile, and her gray eyes seemed to radiate happiness. Beside her stood Arisawa Tatsuki, second strongest girl in Japan and best friend to Orihime. She seemed to be the polar opposite of the healer, with her long black hair and confident attitude. Her muscular frame and tomboy-ish nature made many guys turn down the idea of dating her, but in her own words, she "could give less of a shit."

"Hey, Inoue, Tatsuki." Ichigo lazily raised a hand as the girls began to speak, but were interrupted by the arrival of Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado, or Chad.

"Kurosaki," The Quincy simply stated. He brushed his dark blue hair out of his face as he greeted the girls. He was clad completely in white clothing, and his glasses had a cold sheen about them. His attitude and posture resembled that of a noble's, and his cold demeanor would make even the nicest person step back. Next to him, the giant Chad merely grunted in greeting and returned Ichigo's gesture. He wore a light brown overcoat that did nothing to hide his muscle and height. With his dark brown pants and tanned skin, he looked like he'd just been on a business trip in Hawaii or something.

"Kurosaki, we need to talk-in private." said Uryu as he motioned Ichigo towards the side of the school. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but accepted and told the others he'd be back. Once he and Uryuu were alone, he said,"Okay. What do you want?"

Uyru pushed up his glasses and replied,"Urahara-san has asked me to tell you to go to his shop. Alone," he added with a frown.

Ichigo, confused, asked,"What for?"

"How should I know?! He didn't tell me anything beyond what I have just told you." Uryu barked back, obviously displeased.

Ichigo smirked; "You're just pissed he didn't ask you for whatever it was, aren't you?"

The Quincy flushed, "N-no! That's not it! I just don't like what he might have in store for you! Who knows, he might send you back to Hueco Mundo or something!"

"Haha, whatever. You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

Uryu's face returned to it's usual calm and smug demeanor. "Actually, I'm rather good when I try."

Ichigo facepalmed; he could never piss off the Quincy for more than a few seconds. "Alright, then. What about Rukia?"

"Strictly ALONE. Jeez Kurosaki, you're even more blunt than usual," Now it was time for Uryu to smirk.

"Shut-up Ishida. Now, what time do I have to go to Hat-N'-Clog's?"

"Preferably midnight. He said to be quick and unnoticable. In your shinigami form, that should be no problem." repied Uryu now getting a serious expression on his face. "And Kurosaki," he said to the strawberry who was turning back to the others. "Be careful."

"Jeez, Ishida. You make it sound like I'm gonna die or something." scoffed Ichigo as he ran back to the group.

Uryu sighed. _'Kurosaki never takes warnings seriously,'_ he thought as he began to walk to the group as well. He played Urahara's words in his head over and over again:

"Kurosaki-san is going to be gone for a while to-errm- guard a school from hollow attacks. Nothing to worry about," said a cheery Urahara, covering his face with a fan.

_'Why would he send a powerful shinigami like Ichigo to protect a school?' _thought the distraught Quincy. As he approached the group, he quickly switched his cold face back on.

_'No need to worry about Kurosaki. He can handle himself.' _mused Uryu as he stood next to Chad. The group of friends exchanged a few more words, before starting to walk.

**So there we go! I don't like the ending of this chapter; it seems too- unexciting. But whatever. I hope you review, and tell me about any mistakes in this chapter and any character whose attitude and/or appearance seemed strange. I really don't know whether or not I did fine, so some constructive criticism is welcome. I don't know how often I'll be updating, so yeah. Until next time!**


	2. Whoops

**Author's note: Hello, my beautiful partyin' people! Welcome to another chapter of Broken Blood! I wasn't too sure of the title at first, but I decided to just go with it. After all, it would be no good if I didn't upload because of some title, right? Anyways, this chapter is going to show some more of the story from the Bleach world. But worry not, my dear friends! Next chapter will take place in the Rosario+Vampire world! And now, let the story continue...**

"Regular Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound_

**'Zangetsu/Inner Hollow'**

**"Hollow/Demon talking"**

Chapter 2: Whoops

Ichigo was at the front door of his house; after the little band of friends had said their goodbyes and went their own ways, he'd quickly returned home as to get some rest before his little escapade at night. He was about to open the door when he had a strange feeling in his gut. He frowned and stepped aside, narrowly escaping the flying kick his father tried to deliver. Before Isshin could recover, Ichigo quickly put him in a headlock, wringing his neck until he submitted. Even then, Ichigo couldn't help but kick him in the balls afterward, leaving Isshin to lie on the floor, moaning as he caressed the recently harmed-er-part of him.

"Is that any way to treat your son, you old goat!" shouted a pissed off Ichigo before walking upstairs to his room. At the table, Karin chuckled as she read her sports magazine. She slipped a piece of gum into her mouth before saying,

"You had it coming, Dad." Yuzu was scolding Isshin and rapping his head with a wooden spoon. Isshin, in defense, screamed, "But I've taught him so well! Now he'll never be jumped by gangsters or ninjas!"

Yuzu continued to scold the man, saying, "This is why he never stay's down here for long! You should try and be nicer to your son, dad!"

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's room, Ichigo was throwing all his notebooks and such on his desk. He thought about studying, before pushing the thought aside. _'Homework could always wait.' _he reasoned. Laying down on his bed, Ichigo yawned and closed his eyes-only to be smacked upside the head by something soft.

"ICHIGO! Where's Nee-san?! Don't tell me you've done something to her, like forcing her to feel your-" shouted a bewildered Kon. Ichigo slapped the plush toy off his bed, and after proceding to stomp him into the ground, said, "No clue."

After Ichigo had gotten off of the lion, it quickly got back up with a little _squeak_, and retreated to Ichigo's closet (Rukia's Bedroom) to wait under her blankets. Kon fully intended to get the jump on Rukia, and this was the easiest way. Ichigo, seeing this, just sighed and went to lay back down. Just when he set his back on his mattress, he heard a small _tap tap tap _on the door, followed by Yuzu's, "Ichi-nee! Dinner's ready!" Ichigo groaned, and got back up to eat. His scowl disappeared when he saw (and smelled) what was waiting for him: ramen! He was at the table in a flash, wolfing down the delicious dish.

"Whoa, Ichi-nee! I didn't know you were this hungry! You could have some more, but not too much! Save some for us!" Yuzu exclaimed, waving her chopsticks in the air, before turning to her own bowl. Karin was quietly slurping down her noodles, while Isshin was eating his with even more enthusiasm than Ichigo.

"I shall not be beaten in the art of eating, Ichigo!" shouted Isshin before running to the stove to get a second helping. Ichigo tripped him, murmuring "Not today, old man." He calmly went to the pot and scooped some more ramen into his bowl, before settling down in his seat and eating. Isshin lay on the floor, mumbling things like, "Good reflexes," and "I've taught you well." After Ichigo was done, he thanked Yuzu for the meal and put his dishes in the sink. With that accomplished, he finally went up to his room to get some rest.

_'Jeez, 9 o'clock already?!' _exclaimed Ichigo in his head. Now there really wasn't any point in napping, with only three hours left. He sat up on his bed, with his arms crossed. He could just wait it out, right? Wrong. After about half an hour of waiting around, he began to lay down. As he lay there, staring at the ceiling, his eyes began to get droopier and droopier. _'No! Must stay... awake...' _he snapped his eyes open and sat up. The warm bed was too damn tempting! He looked at the clock; 9:34. Shit. There was SO much time left. He lay back for a final time, closing his eyes, intending to only rest them for a few seconds. Before he knew it, he was trapped in a deep sleep.

xXx

"...saki-san...Kurosaki-san...*sigh* Yoruichi-san, do something." Ichigo's head was swimming as he caught the last few words. Yoruichi? What was she doing here? And who was talking? Any further thoughts were sucked out of his head when two large somethings started rubbing against his face. He looked up to see a grinning Yoruichi.

"Hey there, Ichigo," she purred. Ichigo looked back to see what was touching his face, and yelped when he saw, and felt, Yoruichi's breasts. He pushed her off, only for her to straddle his hips. He scrunched his face in agony, trying desperately to fight off the oncoming erection he knew was bound to happen. He failed miserably.

"My, my, Ichigo," Yoruichi purred. "Is that a stone in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She started to grind and rub against his erection, bringing a face of both anger and pleasure to the shinigami's face. Ichigo had just about enough of this. He jumped up, leaving Yoruichi to fall to the floor while he started yelling.

"What the hell is this?! Why are you here-" Before he could finish, he was hushed form a nearby corner.

"Quiet, Kurosaki-san, or your sisters will wake up." said Urahara. He was dressed in his trademark green-and-white striped kimono and hat, with his fan covering his smirk. "Besides, we wouldn't have had to come here if you had arrived an hour ago."

Ichigo spun to the clock- sure enough, it was 1:14. "Well, fuck." he mumbled. Yoruichi, dusting herself off, explained further. "We need to talk to you about something. Something important," she added, making Ichigo's eyes narrow in suspicion. "You're not just messing with me, right?" Yoruichi suddenly stepped forward, and with a glove similar to Rukia's, pulled out Ichigo's soul. His body was left to collapse on the ground.

"Hey, what the hell! At least warn me when you do something like that!" grumbled a pissed off Ichigo as he set his body on the bed.

"No time. Now, follow us!" Yoruichi and Urahara quickly flash-stepped away, leaving a very frustrated strawberry.

"HEY! Wait up, damn it!" swore Ichigo, barely able to keep up with the 'Flash Goddess' and shop-keeper. As they arrived at the shop, Ichigo noted neither Ururu nor Jinta could be seen. The only other person at the shop was Tessai, his impressive bulk looming over Ichigo like a cold weight.

"Hello, Tessai-san." Ichigo said before raising a hand. Tessai responded in kind before disappearing in the back of the store.

"Kurosaki-san," came Urahara's voice. He and Yoruichi had gathered around the table, obviously waiting for Ichigo to do the same. Ichigo proceded to sit, crossing his legs and setting Zangetsu across his lap.

"Now, I know that you're not going to do anything before I explain the situation, Kurosaki, so I'll get straight to the point." Urahara's face went from a happy, pleasant face to a serious, somber one. "Recently, a school has been attacked by hollows. But the strange thing is," Urahara continued, ignoring Ichigo's bored expression. "We have detected no reiatsu from the area. This means, either the hollows are being called by an object able to attract hollows, or some other form of energy has begun to appeal to the hollows. We need you to figure this out, as you are used to a school enviroment and are strong enough to fend off any hollow in the area." Urahara finished. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why am I going alone?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't used to solo missions, and wanted to know why nobody, not even Rukia, could tag along.

"We need this mission to be incognito. Unseen, and unheard," said Urahara. "Many students joining at once would seem strange to the student body, and so you will be going solo. Actually..." Urahara trailed off, rubbing his chin. "We might be able to squeeze in another person. But not until a later date. We'd prefer not even a hair of suspicion on your part. Now, the question is, do you accept?" Ichigo thought on it long and hard. **(A/N: That's what she said)** "What about my school records? Are they being sent?"

"Already prepared for transfer."

"Another thing. How am I going to fight hollows? Without my badge or Kon, I can't do jack!"

"You will be wearing a modified gigai I made specifically for this mission." Just as Urahara said this, Tessai reappeared with a gigai, eerily similar to Ichigo's own body. "Zangetsu will appear when you will him. Also, your hollow powers can be activated without you leaving the gigai. Handy, huh? Anyways, the students at the school are able to see spirits, so you might as well stay in the gigai. It's like your human body, just with your powers included."

"How am I gonna get there? Where is the school located? What is it even called?!" Ichigo was bombarding Urahara with questions to make sure everything was set.

"The school has a bus that visits there and the Human World everyday. You'll be taking that. As for where it's located, it's in a realm seldom seen by humans. As a result, not alot of people know what it looks like. Heck, even I didn't know it existed before the headmaster contacted me. Just take the bus." Ichigo sighed and stood up, turning to the door to get ready.

"And for your last question," Ichigo turned around again, meeting Urahara's eyes. The shop-keeper's gaze held just a little bit of worry, but he didn't show it. Doing so would worry the substitute shinigami, and the last thing he wanted was an unconfident Ichigo Kurosaki.

"The school is called... Yokai Academy."

**Bam! Chapter 2 done! I plan on updating every two, three days. This gives me time to make longer chapters, and look out for any mistakes or unneeded parts. So, watch out for the next chapter as that takes place in Yokai Academy! There are probably a lot of questions going through your heads, but don't worry. All will be explained in due time. Mwahahahaha! And as always, thanks for reading, and leave a review! **


	3. Competition

**Author's Note: Hey you. Yeah, you. The one that decided to read this little note up here, 'cause you're that one cool dude. Now you're smiling. No? Well, damn. At least I tried. Haha. Anyways, here's the new chapter; set in Yokai Academy! This is gonna take place when the Student Police (or Public Safety Committee) are first introduced, with the Super Newspaper Club and all that other drama. Only twist is: our heroic strawberry is going to kick things up a notch. What do I mean by that? Wait 'till the next couple chapters; I'm still ****thinking of a plot ^_^. **

**Oh, and I'm starting to feel like my chapters aren't long enough, so from here on out, my chapters will be 2.5K words. Yeah, you heard right. 2-and-a-half thousand words per chapter, every Monday. If people really like the story, I'll think about 3 thousand a week. *wink* *wink***

**Special shout-out to Firedragon, and Random Guest for your awesome suggestions. I have actually been reading the latest manga from Bleach. However, I don't think that I'll include the Thousand Year Blood War Arc in this story, as to not reveal any spoilers. If I get a sudden urge to do it, though, I'll probably post it as a second story. Maybe even a sequel ;) And Firedragon; thanks to your updating suggestion, I've finally made up my mind on updating dates. Just read the paragraph above.**

**Oh, and I need to do a disclaimer. Bleach belongs entirely to Kubo Tite, and Rosario+Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. Silly me forgot to do that!**

"Regular Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Sounds_

**'Zangetsu/Inner Hollow'**

**"Hollow/Demon Taking"**

Chapter 3: Competition

Elsewhere, in the realm of demons and monsters, walked a human. This teen was of average height, and, with his black hair and brown eyes, he looked like any typical boy of Japan. However, he was far from typical. This was proved as he heard a rustling in the bushes. He didn't panic; instead, he put on a large smile.

"Moka-san," he smiled. The said Moka rose from the bushes, a pout on her cute face. Her long pink hair flowed like water down her back, and her skin shone like a pearl. She was wearing the normal Yokai Academy uniform; white button-up shirt covered with a green jacket, and an maple-green patterned skirt that was unbelievably short. Her green eyes were piercing and kind, and her fangs were barely noticable thanks to her light-pink lips. What really caught the eye, however, was the chain collar around her neck. At the end of the chain rested a cross-like pendant-her rosario.

"Darn it, Tsukune-kun, I was trying to scare you," pouted Moka. "but you HAD to hear me. I thought I was really quiet..."

Tsukune laughed. "Moka-san, you've been trying to scare me for the past few days. I was kinda expecting it." He reached out for Moka, who graciously accepted. She stumbled, forcing Tsukune to catch her. As he did so, he found himself gazing into her emerald-green eyes. They were so close...

"Tsukune..."

"Moka-san..."

"Tsukune...I...I can't wait anymore!" Moka's face was dangerously close to his, so close he could feel her breathe. Every breath smelled sweet, like cream. Their lips were just an inch apart, and every second felt like an eternity to the human. Tsukune closed his eyes, fully prepared for a kiss-

Only to feel a sharp prick on his neck. Chuu~

Tsukune groaned, anime tears falling from his eyes, as Moka took her weekly breakfast from him. _'Darn. I thought that would be it; our first kiss' _thought a dejected Tsukune as Moka wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her arm.

"Thank you for the meal, Tsukune-kun! Now come! We have to hurry or we'll be late for class!" Moka began to run to the school, dragging the human behind her. Looking at her smiling face, any disappointment vanished from Tsukune's mind. _'Well, no matter. I still have plenty of time to ask her out.' _reasoned Tsukune. '_After all, Moka doesn't seem to hang with any guy but me.'_ With that in mind, Tsukune picked up the pace, pulling a surprised Moka behind him.

xXx

On the academy grounds, students were scattered all over the place, each with their own little clique and friends. They were talking about the strange disappearances of several students, and the collapsing of many walls and structures. Some said that a serial killer partnered up with an arsonist within the school grounds, while others claimed it was the work of the supernatural. Still others believed it to be a band of rogue students, hell-bent on raising the school to the ground. Whatever the case may be, all the stories had one thing in common; whoever was doing it would not stop until their goal is reached, whatever that goal may be.

"Tsukune-chan!" Tsukune turned to the source of the voice, but found himself falling flat on the ground. He opened his eyes-only to find he couldn't see. Before he could panic, he heard a girl's whisper: "You like, Tsukune-chan?" In an upstart, Tsukune realized why he couldn't see; he was being smothered in breasts! Or, more specifically, Kurumu Kurono's breasts.

"Agggh, Kurumu-san, I...can't...breathe!" let out a suffocating Tsukune. Kurumu quickly got off of him, allowing him to take a sharp intake of breath-through his mouth, because his nose was bleeding. She flushed; she didn't mean to nearly kill her Destined One. After all, he'd be no used to her if he was dead! She nervously rubbed her legs together, her blue hair swaying gently with the wind. The tan vest she was wearing did nothing to hide her obvious bust-actually, it seemed to point them out. Other than that, she wore the typical school uniform minus the green jacket; same white button-up shirt, red tie, and ridiculously short skirt.

"Sorry about that, Tsukune-chan. Next time I'll leave some room for you to breathe." winked Kurumu, a look in her eyes that made Tsukune flush as he imagined that look in the bedroom. Just the thought made him sweat.

"Tsukune," said a voice behind the boy. Everybody jumped as Mizore appeared out of nowhere, her lips still wrapped around that lolipop. She set her hands on her hips before asking, "You want some shaved ice?"

"N-no thank you, Mizore-san." stuttered a nervous Tsukune, scratching the back of his head.

"I thought I told you to call me Mizore-chan." deadpanned the ice woman, making Tsukune shiver.

"Tsukune doesn't have to call you anything, ice cube!" barked Kurumu, grabbing hold of Tsukune's left arm.

"Quiet, Bazooka Girl." Mizore said, grabbing Tsukune's opposite arm. The two pulled the human back and forth, making Tsukune scream as his arms were almost pulled out of their sockets. Moka was about to put an end to it when they were interupted.

"Tsu-kuuu-neeee!" squealed a young voice. Tsukune sighed; _'Yukari too?'._ Just as he thought this, Yukari tackled his back, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Yukari was smiling and laughing on his back, with her fist pumped in the air. She failed to notice Tsukune's face was in the ground, eating cement.

"That was fun, Tsukune-kun! Let's do that again! Woohoo!" laughed Yukari before being pulled off by Moka.

"Yukari-chan, Tsukune's been through a lot this morning," Moka whispered to Yukari. "Try and be a little more gentle, will you?" Yukari grinned.

"Anything for my dear Moka and Tsukune!"

"Good. Now come, or we'll be late for class!" The group ran off, dragging a bleeding Tsukune behind. The girls, noticing this, sighed. "On second thought, lets take Tsukune to the infirmary." they agreed, instead turning the opposite way towards the infirmary.

xXx

After Tsukune was fixed up, the group headed towards the homeroom, knocking before waiting for the teacher, Nekonome Shizuka, to open the door. They were not disappointed.

"Hello, nya~!" cheered Miss Shizuka, as the students handed her their late slips. The class continued, the Newspaper Club rushing back to their seats. As they did so, Kurumu noticed that the desk directy in front of her, beside Moka, had a small note on it:

'Reserved for new student, Kurosaki Ichigo.'

_'Strawberry?' _laughed the succubus. _'What kind of parent would name their kid after a fruit? Haha, I'd better make sure to tell the others about this girl.' _The class went on, with Miss Nekonome again telling the students how to blend with humans. This resulted in all of the students throwing paper airplanes and passing notes while her back was turned. Everybody knew the basics, even while some didn't care. When the bell rang, everybody practically flew out the door, save Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore.

"Hey Tsukune, check this out!" urged Kurumu, tugging Tsukune's arm towards the new student's desk. "Who names their kid 'Strawberry' anyways?" laughed Kurumu. The others snickered, save for Moka.

"Don't make fun of her. I think it's a wonderful name."defended Moka. "Anyways, I hope that she's nice, and we could become good friends." Before they could discuss the topic any further, Yukari appeared at the door, panting and angry.

"Where have you guys been? Gin has begun the club meeting five minutes ago! Hurry up!" she breathed before running back to the club room.

Meanwhile, Gin was finishing printing the latest copies of the newspapers when the others decided to show up.

"Gin-senpai!" they all panted. "Sorry for being so late. We just-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Gin. "The good news is that you're all in time to pass out the papers."

"Huh? What papers?" Tsukune asked before barely catching the large stack Gin had tossed him.

"These papers." Gin flashed another of his toothy smiles, before handing them all a stack, albeit not nearly as large as Tsukune's. "Now get going! We can't leave the students in the dark about the 'Yokai Killer'! Not to mention the latest fashion in the Human World," he added, noting Kurumu's proud expression as the group sauntered off to the courtyard.

-At the courtyard-

"Yokai Press! Get your Yokai Press!" shouted a young redhead, as she and her friends herded the students toward their stands. "Full color photos! And the latest updates about the 'Yokai Killer'!" Students were gathered all around the stand, practically tripping over eachother to grab a paper.

"What's this?!" shouted Kurumu, clenching her fists. All the students were practically eating the other papers; not a single paper at their stand was touched. Kurumu marched over to one of the vendors, grabbing their wrist. "Do you even have permission to sell these papers?" The girl tried to shake her off, but to no avail. "Answer me!"

"Yes, we do." drawled a voice from across the crowd of people. A purple-haired girl, slightly older than Tsukune and his friends, walked towards them. "I have a signed slip that gives my club, the Super Newspaper Club, the authority to make and distribute papers." she smirked, much to Kurumu's dismay. "And by the way..." the girl continued, lifting Kurumu's hand off the vendor, "Don't touch my girls."

She threw Kurumu across the courtyard, the succubus skidding across the ground. Some of the males in the crowd _ohh_-ed at the fight, while others made cat-calls. Kurumu gritted her teeth before standing back up, holding her left arm. There were scratches and burns all over her body. Her left sleeve was ripped off, revealing the strap of a bright-pink bra. Moka and the others rushed to her side, checking if she was alright. Kurumu tried to shrug them off, but instead fell back as her head began to swim. Tsukune, being right behind her, caught her and set her on the ground.

"Who do you think you are? To do that to somebody is against the rules!" Moka yelled at the Yokai Press president, while checking Kurumu's arm for any damage.

"Who am I?" laughed the purple-haired girl. "I'm Keito, and I'm a second year student. Do you really think I care about the rules? Rules can't even touch me!" with that she turned around, a smug look on her face. Moka's inner temper flared. She walked up to Keito and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, you can't just-" she started before getting picked up off the ground, Keito's hand wrapped firmly around her throat. She gasped; she couldn't breathe!

"Don't touch me, skank." said Keito before throwing Moka into the side of a building, her hair whipping around her face. The area around the impact was flattened, creating a small crater as Moka fell to the ground.

"Moka-san!" yelled Tsukune and the others as they tried to reach her. However, they were blocked by the Super Newspaper Club members.

"Hold them there, girls," smiled Keito as she walked towards a pained Moka, the vampire resting on the ground with her back against the wall. "I'm gonna teach this girl a lesson!" She cracked her knuckles, before raising her right fist.

"MOKA!" shouted the Newspaper Club as they tried to break free of the girls, but it was too late. Even if they did manage to break through, they were much too far away to help. Moka closed her teary eyes as she braced for impact-

But it never came.

Everybody, even the crowd of people gasped. Mizore's sucker fell to the ground, with a sharp _crack_. Moka slowly opened her eyes as she looked up. In front of her stood a tall teen, with flaming orange hair. In his hand was a very surprised Keito's fist. The guy scowled as he stepped closer to Keito, hate evident in his smoldering eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

**Booyah! Chapter Three is complete! I think I typed a bit more than usual. I damn hope so. Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful support! This is a lot more support than I expected. With all your tips and reviews, you are slowly molding me into a better writer. So again, many thanks!**

**Anyways, remember when Urahara mentioned that he might be including another person to help Ichigo? 'Course you do, you silly goose! I'm going to be holding a poll for you people, my wonderful readers, to vote on who gets to go. It shall be a blind poll; nobody, not even me, will see the results 'till the poll is over. This is a wonderful oppurtunity for you to change the course of the story, so, yeah! I'm not doing it for another 2, maybe 3, 4 weeks? I don't know. Just keep yer peepers peeled :)**


	4. Arrival

**Author's note: Welcome, my dear minions. I hope you've been doing well? I've been very well, thanks for asking. Anyways, did anybody notice the double meaning of the name of last week's chapter? Let me point it out for you, you poor simpletons. Competition; could be the Yokai Press. Being another newspaper club, this is bound to create a competitive atmosphere right? OR, could it be the arrival of our strawberry, another possible contender for Moka's heart? *bows* I know I'm a genius right?**

**Also, in case this page looks kinda different, I'm trying out Google's document writer thingy. Previously, I've been typing with no clue how many words I've typed. I also had to manually look back to check if I goofed up in my story. Now, I can not only check my word count, but things mark themselves in the case of any misspellings. It also saves things into a little cloud, so that I can access my stories wherever I want! Goodbye Wordpad, hello Google Docs!**

"Regular Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Sounds_

**'Zangetsu/Inner Hollow'**

**"Hollow/Demon Talking"**

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, while Rosario+Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

Chapter 4: Arrival

Ichigo was having a rather bad day. After getting inside the gigai and packing his things, he had to meet up with Urahara to get to the bus. In the freezing cold, early in the morning. Needless to say, he was glad they had dorm rooms where he was going.

He was dressed in a fleece hoodie, white on the outside, black on the inside. His shirt was a light-gray, and the same was for his pants. His things were packed inside a black duffel bag that hung from his shoulder. He wasn't wearing the uniform because he didn't have one; he was to get one from the headmaster when he arrived at the school. He remembered some things Urahara had told him before being left at the bus stop.

(Flashback)

"You must try to keep your powers hidden from the other students. When you are slaying hollows," piped Urahara, his fan flapping against his face, "do not exert too much spiritual pressure. Not only will it attract more hollows, but the students will detect it and move to check it out."

"Jeez," wheezed Ichigo. "There must be a lot of spiritually-aware students at this school, huh?"

Urahara sighed before closing his fan, slapping it against his hand. "Kurosaki-san, there is something you must know. The students at the school aren't-ah-normal students."

"What do you mean?" frowned Ichigo. He did not like where this was going.

"Well, you see," continued Urahara, pacing around the sidewalk. "These students have special powers, none of which you have faced before."

"So?" said Ichigo. "It's not like I can't handle them."

Urahara stopped, reaching into his sleeve for something. He pulled out a phone; and a nice one at that. "Use this to contact me in the case of emergencies. The reception is terrible at the school; this phone has a frequency that will get through to me easily."

Ichigo grabbed the phone, checking it out before stuffing it in his pocket. "Anything else?"

"One last thing." Urahara said, walking away. "You cannot use bankai in that gigai. The sheer power of your bankai will be more than enough to destroy it, so I installed a restrictor that disables this ability." Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"No bankai?!" Ichigo yelled. "What am I supposed to do when an extra powerful hollow shows up?" He wanted to chase down the shop-keeper, but knew that no good would come out of it.

"Use your hollow powers. Without your badge or a soul candy to get out of that gigai," came Urahara's voice, fading as he got further and further, "you'll have to do what you can. The only way you can get out without a soul candy or your badge is if you let that gigai break." And with that, Urahara was out of sight. **(A/N: To clear up any-and-all confusion regarding Ichigo's gigai, I made Ichigo wear a gigai so that he didn't have to wear his shihakusho all the time. This way, he could wear normal clothes. And I couldn't just let him be all super powerful in that gigai, now can I? That's why I put that bankai restrictor on him; to reduce the chance of him being severely overpowered.)**

(Flashback end)

Ichigo glanced at the schedule, then at his watch._ 'Where is that damn bus?'_ scowled Ichigo. He was tempted to call Urahara and tell him to fuck himself and the mission, when he heard a loud honking from down the street.

HONK! HOOOOONK! The bus roared as it drove down the road. Ichigo relaxed. _'About damn time!'_ The bus' wheels screeched as the crazy driver slammed on the brakes. Ichigo had half a mind to yell at the driver when the doors slowly opened, a light mist oozing out of the vehicle. The driver was hunched over the steering wheel, most of his face hidden by the shadow of his hat. His eyes were not visible; in their place were two orbs of light that burned bright with amusement and power. In his mouth rested a large cigar, which the driver promptly pulled out and tapped on the ash tray, before slipping back into his mouth. All in all, the man had an air of mystery around him. He smiled as Ichigo took a step back.

"You're the 'special case', aren't ya?" the driver snickered. "Don't be scared; where you're going, you're gonna need all the courage you can get." Ichigo huffed his chest. He wasn't scared! He was just surprised of the man's appearance. Nothing else._ 'Still,'_ thought Ichigo as he stepped onto the bus, while taking a seat as far from the driver as he could,_ 'if the driver is like this, what are the students like?'_ His train of thought was shattered as the doors slammed shut with a small hiss. The driver cackled as he kicked the bus into gear, storming down the road at an astonishing rate. Ichigo clamped his hands on the seat in front of him; this man was insane!

"Dude, are you fucking nuts?!" screamed Ichigo as the man narrowly avoided collisions with oncoming vehicles.

"Relax, kid," smiled the man as they dodged yet another car, horns blaring at them from all sides. "Almost there." Ichigo, meanwhile, was being thrown around in the back of the bus. All of the random twists and turns left him unprepared, and as a result, he was practically being tossed like a salad.

"So kid, where're ya from?" grinned the driver as Ichigo finally managed to settle down in a seat. The teen glared before answering.

"Karakura Town."

"Hmm, is that right? Heard that there was a lot of trouble there recently." the driver grinned. He had an all-knowing-kind of gleam in his eyes, so intense that Ichigo knew that any lie would not make it past him.

"What have you heard?" Ichigo tried to interrogate the man, to see just how much he knew of what had happened in Karakura. After all, his brawl with the Fullbringers didn't attract THAT much attention-well, excluding the time when he first fought Tsukishima. That got loads of attention, with people thinking it was a terrorist attempt.

"Ehh, not much. Care to clarify?" smirked the man, knowing that Ichigo was backed into a corner. Checkmate.

Being unable to tell the driver about the battles without revealing his true identity, Ichigo stayed silent. Damn, that driver knew how to force you into a corner. What Ichigo didn't know was that the driver was fully aware of the situation and his abilities. Why else would he be asking these questions? Answer: because he liked to make people squirm.

"You do know where you're going, right?" the driver suddenly changed the subject. Whatever the reason, Ichigo didn't care; he was grateful that he managed to worm out of that predicament.

"Yeah, to Yokai Academy, duh." Ichigo scowled. Why was the driver asking such a trivial question? "I heard that a lot of unique students go there."

This made the driver laugh, a deep thundering boom that would frighten many. Before Ichigo could ask what was funny, the driver chuckled, "You don't know how right you are! You better watch your back-or it may be _ripped _outta ya!"

The driver refused to elaborate any further, leaving Ichigo angry, confused, and nervous thinking about his words. A few minutes later, the bus approached a small tunnel. While going through the tunnel, Ichigo felt a strange warping sensation in his stomach and head. Just what was happening? Before he could ask any questions, they emerged out of the tunnel and onto a rocky cliff. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight before him; everything looked dead. The trees were bare, and the only signs of life were the crows, their harsh cries filling the air. They flew throughout the sky, looking for any food to scavenge. Ichigo tore his eyes away to examine the ocean. It was blood-red, and flowed angrily away from him, bleeding into the sky. This ocean was at the bottom of a cliff, and seemed to go in all directions, waiting to claim the land's inhabitiants as its own.

The moment was shattered as the driver slammed on the brakes, sending an unprepared Ichigo flying towards the front along with his bag, his face eating the floor.

"We're here," snickered the bus driver as Ichigo scowled and got up from the floor of the bus.

"What the hell was that?! At least give me a heads up when you're about to hit the brakes!" Ichigo was practically screaming at the man at this point. "And where's the school!?"

The bus driver slowly raised a finger toward the forest. Ichigo squinted his eyes, just noticing a small path that led into the depths of the woods.

"Just follow that path and you'll be alright, kid." said the driver as Ichigo stepped off the bus. As soon as the shinigami's foot hit the floor, the doors screeched shut and the bus zoomed down the street, leaving Ichigo alone.

"Creepy ass dude." Ichigo mumbled to himself before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the path. Although the forest could have been considered 'scary' on the outside, the inside was terrifying. Darkness loomed over every square inch of the ground, the dirt path barely seen. The sounds of creaking among other strange noises rang through the woods, creating a very eerie atmosphere. Hoots, howls, and cries creeped towards Ichigo. He took a few more steps, before stopping at the sound of flapping. He scowled and reached his arm out, Zangetsu forming out of thin air. Before he could comprehend what was happening, an army of bats flew around him. He yelped, shielding his face with Zangetsu before watching them fly away. He grumbled, and let Zangetsu fall into the ground. Miraculously, it seemed to meelt into the ground like Byakuya's Senbonzakura. He continued to walk, and would have lost his way, had he not noticed a small clearing full of light.

As he stepped out of the brush, he saw that the path had led to a road. And at the other end of the road stood the school.

It was a marvelous sight; a huge mansion, the bottom floor sprouting polished marble columns to support the next floor. It was built in a very gothic manner; the walls also being made of marble as well as some statues. Floor after floor was stacked upon one another, with a little iron fence that made the side of each. The floors got narrower and narrower, until the top was finished with a point. The roof on each floor was purple, which worked nicely with the bright white sheen of the marble.

Getting closer, Ichigo noticed that there was more. From the side of the mansion sprouted a long, wide corridor that led to yet another building. This building was stylized in the same gothic manner as the previous building. Some differences were that it was shorter, it was slightly wider (Probably the gym) and that there was a small crater in it-

Wait, what?

Ichigo was right outside the gate now, his bag hanging limp on his shoulder. Examining the crater, he was shocked to find that it wasn't the work of a crater was too small to be from a hollow's hand. Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched cry coming from underneath the crater. He jerked his head, trying to find the source of the noise. He was surprised to see a young, beautiful girl with pink hair on the ground, with tears in her eyes. In front of her stood an older, stern purple-haired girl with her fist raised.

Ichigo's temper instantly soared to the boiling point. He hated bullies with all his heart. HIs whole life, he had been teased because of his rich hair color. He had always fought back, because he knew that guys learned when things were _pounded _into them. But now, to see a girl on the ground, unable to help herself-

Ichigo finally snapped.

He dropped his bag on the ground, not even caring about the contents inside it. He started to run, but seeing the bully's fist fly toward the other girl, used flash-step instead. He snatched the hand in mid-air, effectively crushing it underneath his own grasp. He heard a loud gasp, courtesy of the large group of students to the right, but he ignored it. The girl in front of him had a mixed face of anger and disbelief, but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo growled. To the onlooking group of students, he roared, "Get in the school or else you're next!" The students instantly scattered. Looking back at the girl he was holding, he saw that she had her other fist cocked back to punch him. He simply moved his head before smacking his forehead against hers, and letting go of her hand.

She held her head as she screamed, running toward the side of the school. Ichigo saw that several girls, blocking a group of students he didn't even notice, raced after the girl screaming "Keito-sama!" He scoffed; so this bully had followers, huh? He'd have to do something to take care of them; but right now, the girl on the ground was his first priority. She must have been thrown pretty hard against the building to make that crater.

Ichigo turned around to the girl on the ground. She seemed to be in a state of shock at what just went down. He kneeled down, offering his hand toward her.

"Here, let me help you up." The girl's emerald-green eyes met his chocolate-brown, seemingly searching for any sign of danger. Seeing none, she slowly, but surely, took his hand. He pulled her up and, seeing her lean forward, caught her as she fell. He brushed her pink hair out of her face, and looked her over.

Her green uniform was torn in several places, and she seemed to flinch whenever her right arm was moved. Her green eyes showed pain as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her face seemed to glow even when she was hurt this bad. She seemed to hold a strength that few others had._ 'She looks really pretty...' _Ichigo was shocked by what he was thinking. Feeling a small blush coming up, he coughed and continued to check for any damage. He was surprised to find little other injuries. Other than a few cuts and bruises, she was perfectly fine! However, she was too weak to walk at the moment, so he decided to pick her up and hold her bridal style. This made the girl yelp and blush, her face turning the same shade as her hair.

"Moka-san!" came the mixed cries of many people. The group that was previously blocked by the girls was suddenly running towards Ichigo and the girl in his arms. The group consisted of three girls and one guy. Ichigo was surprised to see two more exotic colors of hair; blue and purple. He wasn't sure if they were dyed or not, but frankly he didn't care. At the moment, the thing that mattered was this Moka girl he was holding.

"Are you alright?" the boy spoke first. He seemed to care the most out of the group. For some reason, Ichigo felt that the boy didn't belong there. He seemed too-normal? No, that wasn't it. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

"Yes, Tsukune-kun, I'm okay," spoke the small voice in Ichigo's arms. The girl gave a small smile, but it was obvious that even the smallest gesture would hurt her. Ichigo scowled, feeling unusually protective.

"Hey, instead of just standing there, why don't you people show me where the infirmary is?" Ichigo questioned the group, signalling the end of any conversation. After all, this Moka girl was in considerable pain and needed some serious help. The youngest of the group, a girl wearing a witch costume, jumped.

"O-oh, yes, of course! Right this way!" Her pitch and the way she stuttered told the group how she felt towards the guy. She quickly ran to the entrance of the school, beckoning the others to follow.

xXx

Tsukune and the others led the new guy to the infirmary, where he gently laid Moka down on a nearby bed. Kurumu and Yukari searched frantically through the shelves, grabbing everything from bandages, to alcohol, to super-glue. They were about to wrap Moka up when the man sighed and stopped them.

"Let me do it," he said, his deep, smooth voice calming the girls. "My family owns a clinic, and I help out sometimes." He took Moka's arm and gently pushed on several areas. Sometimes Moka would wince and shudder, other times she'd be perfectly fine.

"Your arm is broken in several places," said the man, while rubbing alcohol on the arm to clean it. "And it's not going to get better until a few weeks have passed." He looked her in the eyes, his warm brown giving her reassurance. "But don't worry; other than a few cuts and bruises, you weren't seriously hurt. It's amazing actually," he trailed off, almost talking to himself now, "considering that crater..." He shook his head, before he began to wrap her arm with bandages. When he was done, he opened the cupboards again, and pulled out some pain pills.

"Here, take these, and try not to move your arm too much." He handed the pills to her, and turned to leave.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Moka suddenly spoke. He just treated her with some serious medical experience, and didn't expect anything in return? She didn't even get to say thanks!

The man glanced back, his head looking over his shoulder. "Out. I need to grab my bag." And with that, he shut the door, leaving Moka alone with her friends.

"Moka-san, are you alright?" asked a worried Tsukune. He was ashamed that he wasn't able to help her. Actually, everybody was. They had to rely on a total stranger to help their friend.

"Yes, Tsukune-kun, I'm alright. I just wonder who that man was..." Moka trailed off. That man had to be very powerful and experienced in order to subdue Keito like that. Moka's inner-self stirred inside of her, speaking, _**'He also had a very strange aura around him. It had a demonic feel to it, yet there was something more...' **_Inner Moka stopped talking after that. Moka shared this bit of info with her friends, to get their opinions.

The others felt that Inner Moka was right; that is, everybody but Tsukune. He kept quiet, not knowing of the aura they were speaking of since he was a human. Mizore licked her lips and finally brought out the subject they were all avoiding:

"What are we going to do when Keito comes back?"

It wasn't a question; Keito was bound to come back, and without the new guy to help them, what would they do?

"I guess we have to stick together, and make friends with the scary dude." whispered Yukari, holding her knees close to her chest. She didn't like the dude at all; he had an air of mystery and power around him, and was probably stronger than any of them. But if being friends with the man meant that he would protect her friends, she would suck it up and accept him graciously.

"Yes," agreed Kurumu, "We need to lay low for a bit, and make friends with Orange-Man." This made Yukari chuckle, before she realized something:

"That's right! We don't even know his name!"

**(A/N: I thought about ending the chapter here, but I wanted to introduce the baddies :D)**

-Meanwhile, elsewhere in the school-

A man sat behind a desk, examining the person in front of him. Keito was on the ground, blood spilling out of the many grooves on her back.

"I'm sorry!" she was crying, her tears mixing with the blood as she struggled to remain conscious. "It was all that new guy's fault! He stopped me from-" she stopped as the whip lashed at her back again, bringing a new wave of pain and tears.

"You do not speak unless spoken to, trash." the man smiled. "You should know better than anyone that failure is not an option." He slowly got up from the chair, and began to walk towards Keito. The girl screamed as she scooted back, trying to escape from his reach.

"I'M SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I WILL-" her next words were hushed as the man suddenly grabbed her throat, slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"You should die for your failure. Because of you, the newspaper club hasn't learned their lesson." He tightened his hold. The girl's face was purple by now. "*sigh* But it would be a waste to kill you now." He dropped Keito onto the cold tiled floor, sitting back down while she gagged and gasped for air, coughing out blood all the while.

"Do not disappoint again, Keito. Any more failures, and you'll face a fate worse than death." Two men came in and grabbed Keito by the arms, before dragging her out of the room. The man, presumably the leader, glanced down at the files on his desk. Pictures, birth certificates, race, everything involving the members of the newspaper club rested on the wooden top of the desk.

"Only a broken arm," chuckled the man, seeing Moka's file and recalling her injury dealt by Keito. "Such strength is to be expected from a vampire." He moved Moka's file to the top of his desk, before looking over the others. Succubus, yuki-onna, witch, werewolf- nothing nearly as interesting or powerful as the vampire. Then he got to the boy's file; race: Unknown. He frowned. Everywhere he looked, he could find no information regarding the boy's origins. He smiled before the file burst to flames in his hands, the ashes falling at his feet. _'Nothing to worry about,' _he reasoned. _'Just another obstacle in my plan for order. After all, he hasn't shown his powers _once _since arriving at the school. Which means he is extremely weak, or-' _the man smiled.

'_Or it means that he has no powers at all.' _Before he could give himself a pat on the back for that idea, there was a knock at the door. He cleared his throat before answering, "You may enter." The door opened, and a young man emerged. He was a small, skinny guy that seemed to be very intelligent. He was shaking as he pushed up his glasses, almost pushing them off of his face.

"M-m-my lord!" He got down on his knees and bowed. "My humble a-p-pologies, for I couldn't find anything regarding the new student's true identity." His shaky hands extended outwards, holding another file, this one with the newcomer's information. The leader snatched the file from the other guy's hands, and looked it over:

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Orange

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Race: Unknown

The man snarled as he crumpled up the paper, not even bothering to read the rest. He threw the paper at the wall, and it suddenly burst into flames. He barked at the messenger to get out, before sitting back at the desk and resting his face in his hands. Information seemed to be so hard to get these days. He could not allow this man to get away unharmed; to do so would stain the honor of both the Public Safety Commission and him- Kuyou. With this in mind, Kuyou ordered that a watch be put out on the new guy, and for any information involving his true form to be reported to him at once.

The paper lay burning in the corner. By now it was almost completely burned. Only a single sentence was seen before it too met the wrath of the flames:

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

**Oh yeah! Chapter 4 in da bag! I typed an extra long chapter here today; I wanted to really get the story moving along. You can probably expect more chapters like this, unless I run out of time or I get lazy. In case you're wondering, I didn't make all that stuff about Ichigo up: I got it straight from the Wiki.**

**I also wanted to talk about the poll a little bit more. The poll will start on the day when Chapter 7 is released: July 22nd. (I know, seems so far right?) And it will end two weeks later: August 5th, on the day that Chapter 9 will be released. The chosen character(s) will then make his/her/their first appearance in Chapter 10. I will make a lot of characters available for voting, so it should be fun. The person you vote for will be Ichigo's ALLY in the story; for example, I won't introduce Chad as an enemy to Ichigo and the Newspaper Club. Although it sounds awesome and friggin' badass, it just doesn't feel right to put two friends against each other in a battle to the death.**

**Suggest any character you'd like to work with Ichigo; Toshiro, Nel, Yoruichi, just to name a few. I don't care, just go for it. And, in the unlikely event of a tie, I shall add all of the winners to the story. ^_^ Just thinking about it makes me feel all warm and happy inside. Anyways, leave a review if you are liking the story so far, and alert me in case of any holes in the story. I'll be using the anime storyline with occasional tidbits from the manga. Got it? Good. Peace out my friends!**

**P.S. I am thinking of typing a Nisekoi/Bleach crossover. You know what Nisekoi (False Love) is, right? Basically, it's Rosario+Vampire without monsters. Well, shortly after I finish this fanfic (or when it is almost done) my next project will be a Nisekoi/Bleach fanfic. Problem is, I can't find Nisekoi in the anime/manga section. Can I get a little help? And, before I end this note, I just cut my finger doing dishes. While I was scrubbing a glass cup, the little fuck decided to break and cut my index and middle finger. So, hope that I recover from this small wound, and don't trust glass cups.**

**Renegade's Revenge, signing off.**


	5. The New Girl---Guy!

**Author's note: Hey there, my fellow readers! Welcome, to another chapter of Broken Blood! I am SOOO happy to see that you seem to like this story! Either that, or you're just reviewing because you feel bad for me and my poor skills. I think it's the former. (Hopefully)**

**In other news, I am going to be doing MAJOR editing of the earlier chapters later this week, so please don't confuse them with new chapters! I feel that I could have made these chapters better, as they were too short and had a couple of mistakes. However, if you would like to re-read them, help yourself! I'm mainly doing this in order to increase the length and quality of the chapters-so any mistakes will be corrected.**

**Anyways, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Rosario+Vampire belongs to ****Akihisa Ikeda. Seriously, if I owned them, I'd be drawing instead of typing :b**

**Oh yeah, chocolate. Just had to say that. Carry on.**

"Regular Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Sounds_

_**'Zangetsu/Inner Hollow'**_

**"Hollow/Demon Talking"**

Chapter 5: The New Girl-Guy?

The day after the fight, everybody was talking about the mysterious 'Orange Defender'. Rumors flew around; some ranging from him being a martial arts master, to others saying that he was dating Moka. Still, when asked about it, Moka denied knowing the man. It wasn't far from the truth: neither she nor her friends knew his name. Little did they know, that would change soon enough.

The first class for today had just begun. Students were scattered all across the classroom, each talking about some random subject, mainly the 'Orange Defender'. Moka, Tsukune, and the others were talking about him too. Was he a student? Or a new teacher? They were interrupted when Ms. Nekonome burst in the room, doing a little twirl accompanied by a _nya_, and purring,

"Okay class, take your seats, nya!"

The class spoke words of goodbye to their friends before taking their seats. Nobody wanted to tick off Ms. Nekonome; she was very scary when she was mad.

"Before we get started for class today, we are going to welcome a new student, nya!" Ms. Nekonome announced before leaving the room, presumably to get the new student. The moment she left the room, the students burst out in whispers. New student? Since when? The only people that weren't surprised were the ones that surrounded the desk reserved for 'Ichigo Kurosaki'-namely, Kurumu, Moka, Tsukune, the rest of the newspaper club, and a couple others.

"So this Ichigo chick is coming in today?" squealed Kurumu in a frenzy. "I wonder if she's going to be sweet- just like her name, hehehe!" The others laughed along with her, though Moka puffed out her cute little cheeks in annoyance.

"Kurumu, do you really have to make fun of her name? It must have some sort of special meaning behind it, right?" This made Kurumu pout, her bottom lip sparkling under the lights.

"Jeez Moka, loosen up a little, would you? I was only joking. Besides, Tsukune-chan seemed to like the joke." Moka quickly turned to the human. Sure enough, he was trying to hold in his laughter, but was quickly losing the battle. Finally, he let out his laughter, the sounds bouncing around the room and directing many heads towards the source.

"I-I'm sorry Moka-san," breathed Tsukune between laughs, "but you have to admit: strawberry? What parent in their right mind would name a kid after a fruit?!" This made Moka frown and turn away from the group, instead choosing to look at the leaves outside the window. When Tsukune saw this, he immediately tried to stop laughing and apologize, but was cut short when Kurumu grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry about her, Tsukune-chan," whispered Kurumu, her voice layered with honey, "She'll be fine. She just needs to learn how to take a joke." Tsukune merely shrugged her off and tried to get up, but hastily sat back down when the door opened. Ms. Nekonome skipped back into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our new student here today. C'mon Ichigo, don't be shy!" She beckoned somebody outside to come in. Kurumu was kneeling on her seat to get a better look at the 'strawberry'. Boys were flattening their hair, preparing to try to impress the new chick. Even Moka decided to see what the student looked like; after all, that person was going to sit right next to her. The class' attention was peaked at this point so much that everybody's eyes (save for Ms. Nekonome's) practically burst when a boy walked in.

He was tall; taller than most of the boys in the school, including Tsukune. His muscular frame was practically outlined by the school uniform. Thin, but strong arms rested at his sides, his hands hidden in his pockets. His orange hair lay messily on his head, and his smoldering brown eyes swept the girls off their feet. Literally. Girls were littered all over the floor, smiles on their faces and with their own sick little fantasy in their head. The boys, however, sent hard glares and looks at the new kid. He responded with his own, a deep scowl coming over his face and a small trickle of energy leaked out of his body. Suddenly, the boys were on the ground as well, though for entirely different reasons than the girls. The only people not affected were the newspaper club, and Ms. Nekonome.

"Y-you?!" Kurumu was on her feet, her eyes were beyond huge; the guy from yesterday was the fruit? No way! "Y-you're the strawberry?" As soon as she spoke these words, Ichigo's eyes hardened into a steely glare, a fire sparking in his eyes.

"Strawberry, huh?" Before he could say another word, there was a sharp gasp from the side. They both turned to see Moka, also standing, with her mouth open in disbelief.

"You're the one who helped me out yesterday, and healed my arm!" she exclaimed, gesturing to her bandaged arm. Ichigo blinked before replying, "Well, yeah." Throughout the classroom, girls were gasping out, and becoming even more in love with the guy. He was a hot AND caring person? Those were hard to find! Unbeknownst to Ichigo, he had just become the most loved (and possibly most hated) guy at the school; simply because he arrived. Also, unknown to Moka, she now had most of the school's female population jealous of her. The things girls would do to have Ichigo wrap their arms with his strong hands, to even TOUCH them-

Meanwhile, Ms. Nekonome was slightly irritated by all the interruptions the key word being _slightly_. She merely shook off the oncoming anger, and put on a large smile before clearing her throat.

"Mmmhmm, Kurosaki-san? Would you mind sharing a bit about yourself before talking to your girlfriend?"

Dead silence rang throughout the room. Ichigo was standing there with a tick on his forehead, a HUGE scowl on his face, and his jaw hanging. Moka was also visibly shocked; her face was practically red, and she had her hands clenched together on her chest.

"WHAT?!-" they both exclaimed before hearing cat-calls and whistles throughout the room. Although Ichigo's new fangirls (and Moka's fanboys) hated to admit it, the pair made a pretty cute people that knew Moka were facepalming-or in Tsukune's case, slamming his head against his desk. They were dating? Since when? Ichigo and Moka were standing there yelling at the teacher for even suggesting that notion, both blushing furiously, and it would have continued like that if Moka hadn't tried to approach her. On her way there, her foot caught on one of the legs of Mizore's desk, and she began to fall forward. Just as her face was about to meet the floor, strong hands wrapped themselves around her good arm, and she found herself face-to-face with Ichigo.

His eyes looked slightly concerned, as if he was worried about her, before changing back to their burning-brown state. However, in those brief seconds, Moka saw a warm, caring side of Ichigo, masked by something she couldn't recognize. Sorrow? Anger? Or was it... determination? Whatever it was, it vanished just as quick as it came.

"Don't fall. You arm's already broken, do you want a broken nose too?" Moka blushed before looking at the floor, muttering a 'no' and a 'thanks' before walking back to her seat, careful not to look at anybody or risk them seeing her red face. Ichigo would have followed suit, if he had known where his desk was. He turned to Ms. Nekonome, hoping for some answers, when he saw her expectant expression on her face.

"Kurosaki-san, we're still waiting for your introduction to the class, nya."

"Oh yeah." Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before facing the class. Bad idea. Most, if not all of the girls, had their notebooks open and ready to take notes (Creep Mode activated *boop*) The members of the newspaper club were giving mixed levels of attention. Moka, being the kind one, seemed to be listening the most, followed closely by Tsukune. Mizore was beginning to doze off, and Kurumu was still not over the fact that he was the strawberry.

"My name, is Ichigo Kurosaki." This made the boys snicker, and some of the girls to laugh before receiving a harsh glare from the teen.

"And no, it does not mean 'strawberry'," he directed this mainly to Kurumu, but made sure the message was put through the other students as well, "It means 'one who protects'. If anybody else even _tries_ to say otherwise, feel free to say it to my face, now." Silence.

"Good. Now that you know my name, I'm 17 years old. I enjoy sports, mainly kendo and karate. I'm originally from Karakura Town, and have two sisters. I hope to get to know you all this year." he finished with a short bow. Ms. Nekonome stepped back into the center of the room, with her arms raised in a cheer.

"Yay, nya! Now that Mr. Kurosaki has introduced himself, is there any questions from the class for him?" One of the braver girls raised her hand, and stood up. "Yes, Chiyo-san?" Chiyo was an average girl, with brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed like one of the more confident females of the school.

"Kurosaki-san, why did you dye your hair to such an outrageous color?"

There was suddenly a burst of energy from Ichigo, the aura filling up the room like water before disappearing again. Everybody was in shock; where did all that demonic energy come from? Students were panting, obviously pained by the brief yet burning aura that had saturated the air. Even Moka, who was trying to calm her glowing Rosario and several conflicting emotions inside of her. It didn't take long for them all to realize-

It had come from the new guy. Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was obviously struggling to hold it back, with his eyes closed and his heavy breathing. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, and studied the girl. She was obviously petrified, her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging limply. She was struggling to speak, but wasn't able to make any coherent sentences. Several words, including 'sorry' and 'never again' were heard, but other than that, just gibberish.

"I didn't dye my hair," said Ichigo through clenched teeth. "I was born with this hair color. Do you think I'm some sort of punk or something?" He sent her a final glare before turning to Ms. Nekonome, who seemed unaffected at the events that had just occurred. "Where is my seat, sensei?"

"Right over there, right next to Moka-san." Ichigo marched off to the said location, plopping down in the seat and setting his bag on the ground. He sighed before resting his face on his hands.

'_Damn, first day and I already screwed up.''_

xXx

Meanwhile, Moka's heart was racing. She had felt his power earlier, and just like the others, she had felt overwhelmed. She felt like he could destroy anything if he wanted to, kill anything...

But she also felt turned on.

This was a new experience for Moka, as she had never really dwelled much on boys and power. But man, this dark aura that Ichigo was dispensing was soooo good, so appetizing, so-tempting. Moka was angry at herself; why was she thinking like this? She barely even knew the guy, but yet, he seemed to call out for her. He and his stupid, fine, muscular, HOT BOD- no! Bad Moka, bad! It took some time before Moka realized that it wasn't her lusting for the power, but yet it was; Inner Moka.

'_**Listen,' **_Inner Moka said to the other Moka. _**'I want to get to know this man a little more. I want to see what kind of monster he is, as he does not look like a vampire. He might be a danger to us all. But, as I cannot talk to him inside of this Rosario, you'll have to do it for me.'**_ And she was gone, just as quick as she came, leaving a blushing and nervous Outer Moka alone. Moka had wanted to talk to her inner self about her strange feelings, but she didn't get a chance to.

_Clack._

There was the sound of a pencil dropping next to Moka's desk, and, without thinking, she bent down to pick it up. As she reached her hand towards the pencil, she felt something else brush against her arm. She looked up, and found herself staring into warm brown eyes. They had both reached for the pencil, and had accidentally found each other's hands instead. She blushed; his hand was so warm.

"Well, this is awkward." Ichigo said before taking his hand off of Moka's. Moka felt a small pang of disappointment, but pushed it away as she handed ichigo's pencil back.

"Here you go..." she squeaked before turning back to watch Ms. Nekonome. Ichigo frowned; was she scared of him or something?

'_Well, then I'd better be nicer to her. It's going to be a long year, and I don't want to sit in silence all the time here.' _With that in mind, Ichigo tapped on Moka's desk, drawing her attention.

"Thanks." Moka blinked before realizing what he was saying.

"Oh, it's fine. You're welcome." she replied with a small smile.

Behind the two, Tsukune had witnessed everything. He could feel the jealousy creeping up on his back. This guy has the nerve to talk to Moka, _his _crush. He was only here for one day, and he was already making a name for himself. _'Well, I'll show him. I'll show him that Moka is __**mine.**__'_

The school day continued, with several hostile feelings towards Ichigo. Not a great start.

**Hey there! Chapter 5 is out! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I kinda felt writer's block creepin' up on me. So you know what I did? I stabbed it. It's gone now...hehehe.**

**Anyways, I felt very strange writing this chapter; sometimes I'd feel like I didn't know what I was doing. It REALLY affected me towards the end, so PLEASE tell me if anything's wrong. And I'm going to update all the earlier chapters later this week. Don't worry, I'll finish the next chapter before editing the others.**

**What kind of club should I put Ichigo in? Other stories I've read in this category have used kendo and soccer as his club, so those are out of the question. Help me out! If I don't hear any ideas I like, I'll just stick him in the newspaper club. But any and all ideas are welcome!**

**Signing off, Renegade's Revenge.**


	6. Clubs!

**Author's Note: Hello, my sexy readers! I am back with the sixth chapter of Broken Blood! I have been reading your opinions on the clubs for Ichigo, but I just couldn't decide on a final item; they're all very good ideas. So, me being the genius you all know me for, I decided to dedicate this chapter to clubs! Some things I remember seeing are track and field, kendo, karate, and MMA. These are kindling for some very fun scenarios.**

**Oh, and for you people that say I made Tsukune a little OOC, I agree. I kinda went overboard with his attitude: after all, he is not even CLOSE to being a person who'd make threats. He's too chicken :b I'll make sure to correct that later this week. (I actually fixed it last week :b)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs entirely to Tite Kubo, and Rosario+Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Peanut Butter is great with chocolate. *cough* Reese's *cough* Just sharing this with all of you.**

"Regular Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Sounds_

'**Zangetsu/Inner Hollow'**

"**Hollow/Demon Speech"**

Chapter 6: Clubs

When Ms. Nekonome's class finally ended, it was time for the students to meet with their clubs. This was the peak of everybody's day, as the clubs were really the funnest things to do. Ichigo sat at his desk just packing his things while the other students crowded at the door, trampling over each other just to reach their own club. Meanwhile, the newspaper club was laughing and talking together, waiting for the little hold-up at the door to dissipate. When the path was clear, the group started walking to the newspaper clubroom. Moka began to follow, but stopped short when she remembered her book at her desk.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up!" she waved to her friends before speeding back to her desk. As her hands wrapped themselves around the book, she noticed Ichigo still at his desk. She clutched the book to her chest; he was still here? That weird warm feeling she had earlier hadn't completely disappeared, but she pushed it out of the way so that her voice was calm.

"Kurosaki-kun, why are you still here? Class is over, now it's time for you to go to your club." she said, trying to hold back the small blush that was developing. Ichigo sighed and stood up, running a hand through his vibrant hair.

"That's the point, Akashiya-san. I don't know what the point of these 'clubs' is. I mean, I never joined a club back in my school. I didn't need to. But here, it is freaking required! This is bull!" he exclaimed, a large frown forming on his face. Moka noticed his discomfort; maybe he wasn't too keen on talking to people and making friends.

"Well, whatever the case may be, you still have to join a club. How about you come with me to my club, and we'll see if you'll like it." Ichigo looked up at Moka, thinking.

"That'd be okay, I guess." he said with a shrug.

Inside Moka's chest, her heart was cheering and shouting, waving a fist at her small accomplishment. She talked to the berry without blushing, and now he was going to follow her to the newspaper club! That's when her smile faded; oh no, the newspaper club. She was late! She held her book to her chest with one hand, and with the other, grabbed a very surprised Ichigo's hand.

"C'mon, we're going to be late!" She pulled the teen out of the room, hurrying down the hallways. This drew the attention of several onlookers, as some had to jump out of the way just to avoid being run over. People started to whisper to each other, assuming that the two were dating. This of course made all the girls cringe and cry at the idea of Ichigo, easily the hottest guy in the school, being taken on the first day. The guys were angry with the strawberry; he just arrived at the school, and he already ruined their chances of claiming the vampire as their girlfriend! Of course, they would never say that to his face: that would be suicide.

Finally, after a final dash through a corridor, they had arrived at the club's door. They stopped for a bit, trying to ease their rapid breaths. Moka was hunched over, her hands on her knees and her book lying on the ground. Ichigo was not even close to being as tired as she was; his powers gave him extra stamina. Even without his powers, that run would only put him slightly out of breath. However, he let out a few deep breaths, so that it looked like he was somewhat tired. After all, he didn't want her to feel out of shape; she was actually very fit.

"Umm, nice run." he said to Moka after she had recovered. She stood up, and gave him a playful glare, before bending down to pick up her book.

"You don't look as tired as I am," she murmured, straightening herself and brushing the hair out of her face. "In fact, you just took that run with no problem." Ichigo mentally gave himself a bitchslap. _'I must not have faked it enough,' _he thought. _'That, or she has really keen eyes.'_

"I worked out a lot at my old school," he said. This wasn't a lie; he always got straight A's in PE, and that coupled with his shinigami duties created a very fit strawberry. Of course, he couldn't tell her about the shinigami part-that would be hard to explain, and was against Soul Society's laws anyways. Moka stared at him for a bit longer, before shrugging and turning to the door.

_Knock Knock Knock._

The door practically burst open, and a small girl collided with Moka. The vampire was knocked to the floor, with the girl still on her waist. The girl squeezed Moka in a tight hug, yelling,

"MOKA-CHAN! YOU'RE SAFE! WHERE WERE YOU?!" The girl didn't stop screaming until several arms from within the room wrapped themselves around her, and pulled her off of Moka.

"Moka-san!" came a guy's voice. Tsukune stepped out of the room, relief plain on his face.

"Where were you? We were about to go looking-" He stopped when he noticed Ichigo. His eyes flew back-and-forth between the two, before he turned to Moka.

"Uh, Moka-san? What is he doing here?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow; he could have sworn he heard a hint of anger in that voice. Not a lot, mind you, but just enough for him to hear it. However, now was not the time to dwell on that. Soon, other people came out of the clubroom, and some he recognized. There was the blue-haired girl that wore a vest, the quiet violet-haired girl, and the little girl that tackled Moka.

"What's going on-" They froze, eyes locked onto the strawberry. With this came a mixed range of reactions: the purple-haired girl gave him a critical eye, obviously searching for any kind of trouble. The little girl chose to back away from him slowly, fear evident in her big violet eyes. The big-boobed-blue chick just gave a small look of surprise at his presence.

"Ok, Kurosaki-san? What are you doing here?" she asked. Ichigo scratched the back of his head before replying,

"Well, I don't have a club to go to, so Moka-san brought me here." The group looked to Moka, who was slightly blushing and staring at the floor.

"Well, he doesn't have a club, so I thought we could help him out..." she trailed off. More questions were going to be asked, when the purple-haired one whispered,

"How about we talk about this in the clubroom?" Everybody blinked, before registering what she was saying.

"Oh! Good idea!"

"Okay..."

"Let's go, Moka-san!"

"..."

Ichigo didn't say anything as he followed the group into the clubroom. He was fully aware of the caution that the others were giving him; who wouldn't be after the level of power he'd let loose during class? Despite this, they all had decided to throw him a bone, and allow him into their little clique. For that, he was grateful. They all settled around a little table in the center of the room, before the blue-haired girl stood up and started to talk.

"Okay, first of all: we need to have a proper introduction! I'm Kurumu Kurono. This," she said, pulling up the little girl by her hat, "is Yukari Sendo. Say hi, Yukari." The newly introduced Yukari stared at the ground, giving a small 'hello' before Kurumu grabbed her and smothered the girl in her chest.

"C'mon! You can do better than that!" This made Yukari blush madly, but worked nevertheless.

"Hello! I'm Yukari! It is nice to meet you!" she squealed. Kurumu smiled.

"Good. Now, the quiet chick over there is Mizore Shirayuki." The purple-haired teen looked at him, gave a little nod, and looked away. Kurumu pouted, and then said, "Hey, do a better greeting than that!"

"Shut up Bazooka Girl. I said my hello, now leave me the hell alone." Kurumu narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"What did you call me? Just because I have more boys at my feet than you ever will doesn't mean you can call me names, stalker." Mizore gave her an icy glare, and the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"Hey, can you please stop arguing?" asked Tsukune and Moka, holding their hands in a calming gesture. "We're here to help Kurosaki-san, not to fight!" Kurumu gave a little _humph _before turning away, and Mizore just opened a new lollipop. Moka decided to take the initiative, turning to Ichigo.

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun, what kinds of activities do you like to do?" Ichigo leaned back in his seat, and stretched, before saying, "I don't know. I like to work out, so a sport would be nice." Moka thought about it for a second, and clapped her hands.

"Oh! I have an idea!"

xXx

"Track and Field?" Kurumu asked. They were sitting on the bleachers, watching Ichigo stand there and talk with the coach on the track.

"Um, yeah. I thought that this would be nice for him," said Moka. "I mean, he said he liked to work out, right?" They all watched as Ichigo lined up with all of the other runners. The gun fired, and Ichigo shot off to the end. Moka's jaw dropped, as did everybody else's; he was finished before the other runners even made it halfway! The coach blew his whistle, and ran up to Ichigo with a little spring in his step. The newspaper club watched as the coach's head drooped, before he nodded and walked away. Ichigo jogged back to the group, not even breaking a sweat.

"Wow, Kurosaki-kun! That was incredible!" yelled Moka as she wrapped him in a tight hug. Ichigo chuckled, before pulling himself out of her embrace.

"So?" asked Kurumu. "How about this club? You seem to be really good at it." They were shocked when Ichigo shook his head, a small frown on his face.

"Why not?!" yelled Kurumu. "You're amazing at this, and there are so many events that you can do!"

Ichigo scowled, before saying, "I run a lot already. I don't want or need a club that just needs you to run." The newspaper club all sighed, before thinking of another possible club for the strawberry. This time, Yukari yelped and pumped her fist in the air.

"Hey, I have a suggestion!"

xXx

Ichigo's eye twitched; kendo? They were standing in a small room with protective padding on the floor. There were several students standing in kendo gear at the other side of the room, swinging wooden swords at each other.

"Well? How about kendo?" asked Yukari. Ichigo just sighed and shook his head. "Aww, why not?" whined Yukari.

"Because these guys don't have a clue about swordfighting." Ichigo said simply. Nearby, a big student that was easily the biggest in the room, overheard Ichigo. He walked over to the group, his eyes promising trouble. He looked at Ichigo, and growled,

"What was that, carrot-top? I could've sworn I misheard you." Ichigo's scowl deepened, but he answered nevertheless.

"I said that none of you in this club. Know. Jack. About. Swordfighting. Get that through your head, you hunk of fat." The student roared, drawing the attention of the other kendo fighters.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say you're better than I am?" He held his sword up, and slipped his helmet over his head.

"Damn straight," said Ichigo, taking a step forward. However, he stopped when he felt a tug on his arm. Looking back, he saw that Moka was trying to hold him back.

"Kurosaki-kun, stop!" she yelled, pulling him back. "We're very sorry, student-san!" She directed this to the big student. "We'll just be leaving now."

"Hold on." They were blocked from the door by the student, who had a lustful look in his eyes. "How about this; if you can beat me in the arena, you and your little friends can go. But if I win," he said, his eyes going over Moka's body, "then I get to feel out the chicks body."

Ichigo froze; he wasn't the type of person to bet people! He was about to decline when Kurumu said, "Done." Ichigo and Moka both gawked at the teen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! It's not your choice to make!" Moka yelled, blushing madly.

"Shut up! I wouldn't have done this if I didn't trust Kurosaki-san! Don't you remember? He saved you from getting hit by Keito, and let out a lot of power in the classroom. I'm sure he could take down this heap of steroids." Ichigo looked at Moka; was she okay with this? She let out a long breath, before turning to the strawberry.

"Please don't get hurt, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo blinked; she was at risk of being molested, but she still wanted to make sure he would be okay? He mentally promised not to lose, and turned around. He looked at the big student, who was witnessing the events with no interest.

"You're on, fatty."

The student smiled; to Moka, he said: "Don't worry, sweetheart! I'll be gentle with your boyfriend, but I'll be rough on you!" This earned him a punch to the face from Ichigo. He was about to punch back when several of his classmates grabbed his arm, shouting, "Save it for the arena, man!" Ichigo smirked, and went to stand on the opposite side of the ring. The club's members offered him pieces of armor, which he declined.

"I'll be fine, just give me one of those sticks you call swords." he muttered, eyeing the armored student in front of him. The students looked at him incredulously; was this guy serious? He was facing Dai, easily the best kendo student in the school, and he didn't want armor? He was going to die! Before they could insist, he'd already picked up the sword and was standing in front of Dai.

"Ready to get pummeled, twerp?" Dai laughed, getting into ready position.

"Shut up, idiot." Ichigo said as he also went into a stance. However, it was not a kendo stance; it was the stance he'd make when holding Tensa Zangetsu. One of the students from the kendo club stood in the middle, acting as the referee.

"One!"

The newspaper club stood watching, very tense as the referee kept counting down.

"Two!"

Ichigo's palms were sweaty, but he didn't waver in his stance. He would teach this guy a lesson about respecting woman, and he wouldn't let Moka down.

"THREE!" The next events happened so quick, that several people had to ask what had happened. One second Dai and Ichigo were pushing against each other with their kendo swords, the next second Dai was against the wall, his sword reduced to splinters at his feet. Ichigo, meanwhile, was just standing there, a triumphant scowl on his face. He swung his sword around in a taunting manner, before tossing it to the side and walking to the newspaper club. Their jaws were dropped, amazed by Ichigo's knowledge and skill in the art of kendo.

"Nope, not this club." said Ichigo, stretching his arms and stifling a yawn. "Let's try another one."

**I'm SOOOO sorry for the late update! I was gone for a day because I went on a trip, and when I came back, I remembered that I needed to prepare the list for the poll. I was trying to predict what you, my reviewers, would most likely vote for. Here is the preliminary list of characters:**

**Chad/ Yasutora Sado**

**Momo Hinamori**

**Nanao Ise**

**Nel/ Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi**

**Orihime Inoue**

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Renji Abarai**

**Riruka Dokugamine**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Senna (cause I friggin' love her!)**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Tatsuki Arisawa**

**Uryuu Ishida**

**Yoruichi Shihoin**

***end***

**So, tell me what you think. Tell me to add some, take some away, blah blah blah, and all that stuff. Don't be a potato. Next week, the club decisions will conclude! Anyways, I hope you have a good day, and keep reading! **

**(P.S. I have decided to allow two votes :D That's right; two added characters!)**

**- Renegade's Revenge**


	7. Encounters

**Author's note: It's finally here! The day you've all been waiting for! The poll is up; I'll either include a link in here or at my profile. The final list will be included at the end of this chapter. Keep in mind that this is my first poll ever, so if I mess it up somehow, I'm sooooo sorry.**

**Last week, you guys said I was going too quick with Ichigo and Moka's relationship. I didn't realize this until you pointed it out to me. Don't worry, my friends. I'll slow it down :b**

**Also, I realized that my planning for this story is a little messed up. Urahara said that he'd send a person after Ichigo's been at school for a while, right? At the rate the story is currently going, chapter 10 is too soon. So, what is my miraculous answer to this problem? Longer chapters! Of course, this might take a little longer than the typical chapters, but not by much.**

**Special thanks to: Sevenar, Meech Mako, emauser, and really everybody else who reviewed and showed their support of this story. It helps motivate me to update!**

**Oh, what kind of chicken wing do you guys like? I like honey barbeque. (not that I'll buy you any, I just wanna know. Lol)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Rosario+Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.**

"Regular Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Sounds_

'**Zangetsu/Inner Hollow'**

"**Demon/ Hollow Talking"**

Chapter 7: More Clubs and Encounters

Ichigo and the newspaper club were going through every club they could think of. With kendo and track and field out of the picture, only a few physical clubs were left, so the group decided to lay off of the physical and go for other clubs. At the moment, Kurumu was leading the group throughout a series of corridors.

"Where are you taking us?" questioned Ichigo, resting his hands on the back of his head. They were walking for about 10 minutes now!

"Don't worry, Ichi-boo," she winked. "We're almost there. Just a little more- here!" She stopped at a peculiar door; instead of the usual dark mahogany, this door was black, lined with several seals blocking off 'evil spirits'. Ichigo squinted his eyes, reading the sign next to the doorway; 'Ghost-hunting Club: The Leading Researchers in the Field of Spirituality.' He had to blink a few times, not believing his eyes. A ghost-hunting club? How could Kurumu possibly think he'd be interested in this?

"Why the hell are we here?" he yelled at Kurumu. "Do I look like the kind of person who is into this kind of stuff?"

Kurumu shrugged. "No, but who cares? Just go in and check it out." She opened the door, and, in one fluid motion, tried to push Ichigo into the room. He yelped, grabbing onto the side of the doorway for dear life.

"Dang it! Stubborn strawberry," Kurumu muttered. "Guys, help me!" The rest of the newspaper club ganged up on Ichigo, pushing with all their might. Ichigo's fingers were slowly slipping off of the doorway.

"C'mon, Kurosaki-kun!" groaned Moka. "You need to learn to-huff- broaden your horizons!"

"Yeah, what she said!" yelled Yukari. Finally, with a final shove, they managed to push the strawberry into the Ghost Hunting clubroom.

"*huff* Kurono-san," breathed Tsukune, catching his breath, "what is the real reason you wanted Kurosaki-san to go in the room?"

Kurumu was laying against the wall, her hair matted against her face. "I wondered if the rumors about them being nerds is true."

Tsukune sweatdropped."Then why not go yourself?"

"I have a reputation to maintain!"

xXx

Ichigo scowled, rubbing the back of his head. Those bastards! He had half-a-mind to kick down the door and just leave, but what Moka said caught his thinking. Maybe he did need to broaden his horizons. He shook his head. Even if he did, why would he do it here? He knew enough about ghosts; he practically lived with them his whole life. What could this club possibly know that he didn't?

That got him thinking: How much _did _the average student know about spirits? It might be worth finding out. He was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice the crowd of students gathered around him. His head flew up when he heard a sharp gasp from his left.

"Y-you!" the girl screamed. He recognized her instantly as the girl who asked why he dyed his hair: Chiyo. She was on her knees and was bowing to him repeatedly, saying, 'I'm soooooo sorry' and 'Don't yell at me'. Ichigo, shocked, nervously stood up and tapped her head.

"Umm, it's okay." he said. "It was an honest question. I'm -er- sorry that I reacted so harshly." He had a very hard time with his apology. After all, he only apologized to his sisters and some friends. This girl was neither nor.

Upon hearing Ichigo's reply, Chiyo stood up and looked him in the eyes. Her dark brown eyes met his chocolate brown, and she asked, "So, what brings you to the Ghost Hunting clubroom? You don't seem the type to be interested in this kind of stuff."

Ichigo mentally gave her a hug; finally, someone who could read him! "Yeah, well, some friends wanted me to check out this club. I have already visited track-and-field and kendo club, but they aren't difficult enough." Chiyo put a finger on her pale lips, thinking.

"Well, you're welcome to check this club out, as long as you don't end up like the boys."

Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean?"

Chiyo sighed and turned him over to the other side of the clubroom. There, he was surprised to see a large group of boys playing Yu-Gi-Oh, and Pokemon cards.

"The only things the boys in this club does is play cards," Chiyo sighed. "Only me, and the rest of the girls have a genuine interest in ghosts. We do all the work, and yet somehow the boys get credits as well."

This made Ichigo pissed. He hated people like this, people that left others to do the work but took the credit as their own. He walked towards the boys, and grabbed two cards from both games.

"NO! NOT MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" screamed one nerd.

"LET GO OF MY MEWTWO!" screamed another.

Ichigo raised his hands, each holding a card. "You have five seconds to leave club, or the cards meet the trash!" The boys bolted out the door, surprising the newspaper club right outside. Chiyo watched as Ichigo pocketed the two cards.

"Thanks for that! But aren't you going to give those back?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope. These are rare cards; they could sell for a lot if you give them to the right person." While he was talking, the newspaper club stepped inside the room, Kurumu exchanging money with Yukari.

"Aww, come on Yukari-san!" whined Kurumu. "I was half right!"

Now that Ichigo had a moment to think, he took the time to examine the classroom. It was dark; every window was covered with a sheet, and each had a seal next to them to ward off evil spirits. There was a large round table in the center of the room, made of dark mahogany, surrounded by ten chairs. There was a large amount of equipment around the room; thermal detectors, night vision goggles, flash cameras, and a lot of computers.

On one particular wall, multiple photos were hung on a clothesline; they had been developing their own photos. Ichigo looked at them closely: he could see some shapes that sort of looked like faces. He smiled; they had actually found some ghosts. He looked at some other photos, but could only see blurred images of possible limbs and faces. He was about to look away when he noticed a picture outlined in red. This photo seemed to be most important to the ghost-hunting club, as it was completely separate from the other photos. Upon closer examination, Ichigo was shocked to see-

A hollow. They had actually captured a hollow on a camera, and although it was blurred, he could make out the mask and the hole very easily.

"W-where did you see this one?" he stuttered. Chiyo quickly ran forward and snatched the photo from his hands.

"Be careful!" she yelled. "This is our only photo of an evil spirit. I took it myself, but nobody seems to believe me." She sighed before walking back to hang it on the wall. "Nobody..."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the girl. Her beliefs about ghosts were real, and yet people still rejected the idea. He reached an arm out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Why do you care if people believe you or not? It doesn't matter, as long as you believe."

She spun around, surprise evident in her brown eyes. "D-do you really mean that?"

Ichigo scowled. "Yeah, I wouldn't say something I didn't mean, now would I?" He was about to continue when he heard the bell, its harsh rings filling the hallways and classrooms. Lunch time.

"Sorry, I need to go." Chiyo rushed out the door, and Ichigo lost her in the crowd. He felt a small tug on the sleeve of his shirt, so he looked down. Yukari smiled back at him, still yanking on the hem of his cuff.

"C'mon, Kurosaki-san," she squealed. "The others are in the lunch room already!" She pulled him out of the Ghost-Hunting clubroom, down the stairs, and across the hallway. Ichigo was being dragged; he was really surprised about it too. Finally, he gave a small _oof_ as Yukari plopped him on a bench. He got up, and saw that the entire newspaper club was there.

"So Kurosaki-kun, how did it go?" asked Moka, taking a sip of her tomato drink.

"Yeah Ichi-boo, are you joining the Ghost-Hunting club?" burped Kurumu, taking a long slurp of her soda. Ichigo blinked. Oh yeah, he was there for _that_.

"Well, I'm not sure." he stated. "I'm not really interested in ghosts and whatnot. Besides, there are only girls there now." The newspaper club groaned; he still wasn't in a club? So picky!

"Well, Kurosaki-san," said Tsukune, brushing the hair out of his eyes, "We'll have to continue the search tomorrow. Clubs meet once every day, and after school at different times." Ichigo nodded, before he felt it; a flare of reiatsu. He tensed his body, and stretched out his mind, searching for the dark energy of the hollow. There! He found it near the courtyard, lurking just behind the graveyard.

He stood up abruptly, flipping his tray of food in the process and surprising the others.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong?" asked Moka. She had noticed the aura as well, but it was a natural occurrence in this school. She saw that he had his scowl back on, and that he was tense.

"Nothing. I need to - er - use the restroom. Yeah, that!" And faster than her eyes could possibly follow, he was gone. Tsukune choked on his soup; Kurumu spat out her drink. Yukari's jaw dropped, and Mizore merely raised her eyebrows in surprise. He was fast! What kind of monster was he, exactly? The only ones who should move that fast were the werewolves, and the only one in the school was Gin. Moka quickly got up, and followed the strawberry, with several cries of 'Moka-san!' and 'Where are you going?' reaching her ears.

She honestly didn't know why she was doing this either.

xXx

The hollow was a large one. His mask alone matched Ichigo's height, and its hole was enough to rival a table. The skin was an abnormal royal purple. Its mask had two thin slits to serve as eyes; and half of the lips were curved into a smile, while the other half fell to a frown. It was really bizarre.

"**Hehehe, a shinigami! Finally. Although these yokai souls are very nourishing, I need something with a bit more spice- that's when you come in, shinigami!" **laughed the hollow, licking his teeth in preparation for the meal. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and swung out his hand.

'_This better work, Hat-N'-Clogs.' _he thought. Suddenly, small, black streams of reiatsu appeared out of thin air, and began to merge together. A grip was formed, followed shortly by the blade itself; soon, Zangetsu was in Ichigo's hands, the point directed at the hollow in all its glory.

The hollow chuckled. **"Ooh, very fancy shinigami. However, you aren't the only one with powers!" **The hollow's mouth suddenly opened, and several snake-like tongues sprouted from within. Each tongue had a small mouth attached to it, and all of them were smiling.

"**Do you see now, shinigami?" **The hollow's voice resonated through each tongue. **"With all of my mouths, you shall be ripped to pieces!" **The tongues flew forwards, advancing towards ichigo at an astonishing rate. Ichigo sidestepped, slicing off a few before charging towards the hollow.

"**Ah ah ah! Not so fast!" **the hollow tongues that Ichigo had previously severed suddenly sprang back to life, and each split into two. Ichigo narrowly dodged one, before jumping back to avoid another. "What the hell?" he murmured, watching as the number of tongues slowly multiplied.

"**Hahaha! Do you see now, shinigami?" **the hollow bellowed. **"My tongues are like hydra heads; cut one, you'll summon two more!" **Soon, Ichigo was being attacked by about thirty tongues, each thirsty for his blood. He tensed, stretching Zangetsu forwards. He charged, swiping at tongues left and right while sidestepping others. The hollow laughed; this shinigami was stupid! Already the tongues he had cut were mutating into others.

The hollow continued to laugh, until it realized the plan of the soul reaper; to get in closer. It looked at the path the shinigami was taking, and noticed that he was alarmingly close. It snarled, and sent several more tongues towards the strawberry, but was shocked to feel his tongues hit nothing. He was gone?

"Oi! Up here ugly!"

The hollow looked up, and to its horror, saw the shinigami falling towards it. Before it could react, Ichigo had already spun, Zangetsu moving with him, and the hollow was cut in half.

"**D-damn...you..." **muttered the hollow as it faded away. Ichigo smirked, and let Zangetsu fall to the ground. It slowly melted, disappearing into the floor**(1). **Ichigo was about to head back to the school when he felt another surge of energy. This felt strange to Ichigo; it was almost reiatsu, but fell short. It seemed-demonic.

xXx

Moka was trying to figure out where Ichigo had gone. It wasn't an easy task; he didn't leave behind any sort of trail. She ended up on the other side of the school, completely opposite of the graveyard. It was all forest here, and she still didn't have a clue where Ichigo was.

Just when she was about to turn back, she heard a sharp _snap_. She turned to where the noise came from, and was shocked to find Keito.

"K-Keito..." whispered Moka, eyeing the student in front of her. Keito merely smiled, and started towards the vampire. With every step she took, Moka stepped back.

"Hello there, vampire." sneered Keito. She looked around, raising her hand above her eyes. "Oh? Nobody's around. Not even your little orange-haired hero." Moka continued to back away, not liking where this was going. Suddenly, Keito turned towards her again-

Only this time, she had two large fangs coming out of her mouth.

"**Now, we won't be interrupted."**

Keito's body began to twist and shudder. Her shirt seemed to be holding something back, and, soon eight spider-like limbs sprang out of her abdomen. Her eyes turned a dark shade of purple, and she roared, a shriek that echoed across the school grounds.

"**HAHAHAHA! Are you scared vampire?" **Keito cackled. **"Without your little friend here to remove your rosario, you are powerless!" **She rushed forwards, swinging one of her legs and sending Moka flying into the forest. Moka skidded across the ground, only to hit a tree. She cried out; she couldn't feel her back anymore. Her bad arm was doing even worse. Before she could get up, a long string of web was shot at her, and she was trapped.

"**Oh, how disappointing." **said Keito, walking towards Moka at a calm pace. **"You didn't even get a swing at me." **She was right in front of Moka now. **"Oh well. You're finished." **She raised a leg at Moka, the point just inches from her face.

Suddenly, a blast of ice engulfed the leg, freezing it through. Instead of the limb stabbing Moka's head, it fell downwards and punctured her thigh. Moka cried out, tears streaming down her face. Keito snarled, and looked to where the ice had come from. Mizore was standing in a nearby bush, ice kunais in her hands. Ice was swirling around her, freezing the nearby brush and ground.

"**Oh, now it's beginning to be a challenge." **Keito said, charging towards Mizore instead. While she was distracted, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari jumped out of the bushes by Moka.

"Moka-san! Are you okay?" asked Tsukune, noticing all the blood gushing out of her leg. Kurumu and Yukari were shocked at the beating she had received. Nobody should have to experience this kind of pain. Moka slowly raised her head, looking Tsukune in the eyes.

"Tsukune...take...it off..." Tsukune didn't even have to think twice. He reached forward, but then a web wrapped around his hands. The group looked up, and saw that Keito was right there. Mizore was wrapped in a cocoon of icy silk; she was obviously freezing it in an effort to escape.

"**That's clever, but you have to do better than that!" **laughed Keito. Kurumu unleashed her succubus powers, wings sprouting from her back and her nails sharpening into claws. She flew towards Keito, who merely swung a leg, smacking Kurumu into a nearby tree. She tried to get up, but a branch fell on her head, knocking her out.

Yukari yelled out, and raised her wand, sending a parade of cards towards Keito. The cards cut several scratches on Keito's skin, eliciting a snarl from the spider-woman. She sent another web at Yukari, and the wand was shot out of sight. Suddenly, three girls walked into the battle; Keito's minions. They each had a pair of fangs as well, but seemed to be in a daze.

"Keito-sama! Sorry for our lateness!" They grabbed both Yukari and Kurumu, and slung them across one of Keito's webs. The only one left standing was Tsukune, his hands wrapped in a medley of silk. Keito pounced on him, digging one of her spider-limbs into his shoulder. He screamed, blood pouring out of the wound.

"NO! TSUKUNE!" cried Moka. All of her friends were in trouble; because they were all trying to save her. Tsukune looked over, and said, "Moka-san..."

Keito snarled, and dragged her spike across Tsukune's chest, leaving a deep scratch and a screaming Tsukune. **"I hate touching moments. They're too-cliche." **She stood up on al eight legs, backing away from Tsukune. **"Now, for the finale." **She approached Moka, each step feeling like a year. She licked her fangs, and raised a leg. **"Die!"**

A large wave of energy ripped through the forest, slicing Keito's leg cleanly in half. She howled, and jumped backwards. The fang-like beam had left a huge crescent on the ground; scarring the earth.

Ichigo appeared in front of Moka, his large sword at the ready.

**(1) If you are one of my first readers, you probably didn't check back when I edited the previous chapters. I added the bit of him summoning Zangetsu in chapter 4. I repeated it again so that my oldest readers could read it.**

**And there we go! My first fighting scene, just for you guys! This is my favorite chapter so far in this story.**

**The poll is on my profile. The final list of characters are:**

**Chad/ Yasutora Sado**

**Nel/ Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

**Orihime Inoue**

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Renji Abarai**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Senna**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Uryuu Ishida**

**Yoruichi Shihoin**

***end***

**Vote Now! It is only going on for two weeks! Choose two people! Oh, and it is not a blind poll. I want live poll results for you guys!**

**The epic battle concludes next week people! Until then, keep reading and eating ice cream!**

**Renegade's Revenge, signing off.**

**-*boop*-**


	8. What are you?

**Author's Note: So, welcome to ****the new-and-improved chapter 8 of Broken Blood. I posted ****the original just yesterday, and from what I can tell from the reviews, you guys REALLY didn't like it one bit.**

**Oops. Whoopsie-daisies...**

**So, how about we forget all about that eh? This chapter is kinda different than ****the original, so I hope you like this. If this isn't liked, then I don't know what I'd do. **

**Scroll down a bit. It changes from the original after the fight.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach, in its entirety, belongs to Tite Kubo. Rosario+Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.**

"Regular Speech"

_Sounds_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Zangetsu/Inner Hollow/Inner Moka'**_

"**Hollow/Demon talking"**

Chapter 8: Rise of the Vampire

"**Y-you!" **hissed Keito, clutching her severed limb. **"I remember you! The one that stopped me at the courtyard!" **Ichigo looked Moka over, studying the large gash on her thigh. He also spotted Tsukune a few feet away, also with a heavy wound in his shoulder. Kurumu lay in the web with Yukari, a large bump on her head. He felt a small breeze and looked over his shoulder; a big web of ice? Probably Mizore. He scowled, feeling angry that he was not here sooner. The strawberry spun to look at the giant spider-woman, hefting Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I don't think I've met an ugly-ass overgrown spider before."

Keito roared in fury at the insult. She bared her fangs to the orange-haired teen, spilling her hot breath over his face. **"No matter. Say anything you want; they will be the last words you'll ever speak!"**

She swiped her left foreleg across his chest, hoping to inflict damage, but was disappointed when he dodged and jumped back. Ichigo scowled as his feet slid across the dirt, kicking up dust around him. This time, he took another look at his opponent; she was obviously not a hollow. And she looked eerily similar to the girl that had tried to hit Moka the day he had arrived. Could she be-no, not possible. To be able to change into that...

His train of thought was interrupted when the spider-woman launched a pack of webs at him. He sliced Zangetsu through them all, and advanced towards her. She stabbed one of her spider-legs towards him, but only managed to graze his shoulder. Ichigo clenched his teeth before planting his foot into her stomach, sending her skidding through the forest.

Keito stared at him, before hissing as her severed limb began to twitch. A small spike had begun to worm its way out of the wound. She hissed and shuttered as the spike protruded even further, the dark skin glistening with blood. Finally, Keito's new limb had taken its form. Ichigo scowled, recalling a rather unpleasant memory of his fight with Ulquiorra. This thing could regenerate?

"What the hell are you?" he barked at the spider-woman. She twisted her new leg around, testing it. Finally, she answered.

"**I am a Jorougumo; spider woman. Although I am not the strongest of the yokai, I am more than strong enough to take YOU down!" **She charged at Ichigo, her legs hitting his blade with surprising speed and power.

"_Damn it!" _thought Ichigo, _"Each swipe of her legs is like a boulder!" _He planted his feet into the ground and blocked her next swing. He dug the side of his arm into the back of Zangetsu, gritting his teeth as he was forced into the dirt. Keito laughed and threw both of her forelegs on top of the blade, driving Ichigo a few inches into the ground. He yelled out, pumping reiatsu directly into his veins and throwing her back.

While they continued to exchange blows, Tsukune had just ripped his hands out of the web. He staggered to his feet, groaning as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"_Moka-san..."_

He limped towards Moka, still clutching his wound. He stumbled a few feet away, but the thought of Moka hurt gave him more energy. He growled, and ignoring the sweet allure of unconsciousness, stood to his feet.

"Moka-san...MOKA-SAN!" he shouted, kneeling by her side. She wasn't conscious; probably because of the loss of blood. Tsukune reached forward, and grabbed the chain that hung from her neck. He lifted it up, and beheld-

The Rosario. The cross-like pendent lay firmly within Tsukune's grasp, the small pink gem in the middle gleaming. Tsukune's eyes were starting to droop; the effort was really tiring him out. Just before fatigue got the better of him, he grasped the Rosario in both hands, and pulled.

xXx

Ichigo was still fighting Keito when it happened. A large pillar of light burst into the air, its red gleam spreading like a disease. Soon, the entire sky was blood-red, drowning out the clouds. Only the sun was visible, its light contrasting sharply with the sea of red. Ichigo squinted his eyes; what was that in the distance? A small swarm of somethings had gathered, and seemed to be heading this way.

Distracted, he didn't see Keito coming at him until it was too late. He flash-stepped to the left, eyeing the large cut on his arm, his muscle torn open. Luckily, it was his left arm; his right held Zangetsu. "Son of a..." he swore, feeling the hot blood streaming out of the wound. Keito shot another pack of webs at him, which he swiftly dodged. His feet slid across the ground, before he recovered and started to charge.

That's when it happened. Bats suddenly flew over his head, over Keito, and towards where the others lay. He stood there, confused, as the bats crowded around something. They seemed to be doing something, but before he could wonder what, a leg lashed out of the swarm. The bats scattered, and revealed a girl.

This girl had long, beautiful white hair that flowed down to her lower back. She was dressed in the typical school uniform, though it failed to contain her bust and 'junk-in-the-trunk'. Her height was average, and she seemed very fit. Her skin was pale, and shone like a pearl. As she turned around, Ichigo saw her eyes.

Blood-red. Unforgiving. Cold. Strong. Determined. All this he could see in her eyes. Their eyes met for a brief instant before the mysterious girl turned towards Keito.

The spider-woman was not even fazed by the arrival of the girl. She even seemed pleased...

"**So, finally the little vampire comes out to play." **she snickered, licking her lips in anticipation. **"My master insists that you be taken care of!" **She shot multiple packs of web at the two teens, and both dodged with equal ease. The girl took off at a run, sidestepping left and right to avoid getting hit. Now close to Keito, she jumped up and delivered a spinning kick to the side. Keito was launched into the forest, taking out trees and bushes with her.

Ichigo was right there waiting for her. When she flew into him, he slashed Zangetsu in a diagonal motion. Keito screamed, and fell to the ground. As Ichigo's feet touched the ground, she launched an all-out attack. She swung her legs at him, while continuously shooting webs and shouting curses. Ichigo responded in kind, launching his own attacks while pushing her back. Flesh and bone collided again and again with steel, and Keito failed to notice the girl creeping up behind her.

Ichigo continued to swing his blade at her limbs, but upon noticing the mysterious girl's next move, jumped out of the way just in time. The girl jumped into the air, spinning before diving feet-first into Keito's back. The air seemed to be supporting the girl, as she kicked down with a lot more force than normal. Keito gave a small _oof _as she slammed into the ground.

Suddenly, there was a large flare of energy. Keito looked up to see Ichigo swinging his blade, blue-energy flowing around him like water. His eyes took a light blue color, and he swung Zangetsu forward.

"Getsuga...Tensho!"

A blue fang of energy ripped through the ground, tearing everything in its path apart. It sliced cleanly through all of the limbs on her right side. In conjunction with the attack, the girl on top of her was punching with increasing speed. Soon, her punches were but a blur, and each hit dug Keito further into the ground. At three feet into the ground, the girl finally stopped, and stepped off of the defeated Keito. Ichigo looked at the monster for another moment, before flash-steeping to where the newspaper club had been for the duration of the battle.

He swung Zangetsu through the web of ice, freeing Mizore. Then, he ran to the web where Yukari and Kurumu were, and cut them free as well. He turned to where Tsukune used to lie, and was shocked to see that he wasn't there any more. He looked around, and finally spotted him pretty far away, maybe 20 feet or so. He started to run towards him, but was surprised to see the white-haired girl there already.

She was kneeling by his side, gently rubbing his hair back, with such care that Ichigo knew there had to be some history between the two. She glanced up at him, and he watched as her eyes quickly changed from caring to cold. She got up, and started to walk towards him-

"Wait..."

They both turned to the sound of the voice. I was Keito; she seemed to have dragged herself out of the hole the white-haired girl had kicked her into. She had reverted to her human form, the entire right side of her uniform bloody and torn. Her shirt was torn from the middle down, exposing bare skin.

"I...I have to...kill...you..." she pushed out, blood flowing from her mouth. "Please...I...need to! Before...he kills...me..." she trailed off, falling to the ground. Ichigo let Zangetsu disappear as he caught her. As he did, the back of her shirt lifted ever so slightly, revealing scars. Lots of them, too. Most were old, but a few seemed to be very recent. Down the middle of her back were letters, branded into her skin. They read;

FAILURE

Ichigo was shocked; she had been whipped multiple times, and had letters branded into her skin. Who would do this? And who did she refer to as "he"? He was still thinking when he felt somebody walk up behind him. He glanced back and saw the white-haired girl.

"How is she?" she asked, eyeing the many scars on Keito's back. "I know we had just fought her, but it seems that her reason for doing so is completely different than what I had thought." Ichigo lay the spider-woman back on the ground before standing up.

"Yeah, she seems pretty devoted to this 'master' guy."

"Devoted, or scared?" questioned the girl. She walked around the strawberry and kneeled down, examining the girl's back. "To be whipped, and branded as a failure...I wouldn't want to fail again either." She stood up. "What kind of monster are you?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Monster? What did she mean by that?

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion plain on his face. The girl stepped forward, so that she was in his face.

"What's so hard about the question? I haven't seen nor heard of any monster with a sword. And you didn't even change form; the sword just appeared out of thin air."

Ichigo stood his ground. "I don't know what you are talking about; changing form? Monsters? I'm not-" The girl gave him a cold look.

"If you aren't a monster, then this should really hurt." She punched him in the stomach; hard. So hard, in fact, that Ichigo was even pushed back a few feet. He scowled, a tick forming on his head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo shouted. "I already told you that I'm not a monster!" The girl ran up to him, fist raised.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?"

Her fist flew to where Ichigo's head used to be. Ichigo was not too sure why she was doing this; weren't they just working together earlier?

"See? You dodged that." smirked the girl. "No normal person can avoid my punches." This time, she delivered multiple punches to Ichigo, all of which he blocked with his arms. The girl kept pushing him back, the punches becoming more intense with each passing second. Suddenly, she jumped into the air, leg high up.

"Now I got you!" she shouted, proceeding to complete the drop kick. Her foot fell down to Ichigo's head-

Only to be caught with his hand. He grabbed the leg with both hands and swung her to the left, letting go mid-swing. The girl flipped in the air and landed on the ground, crouched. Her eyes widened in surprise. Nobody has ever managed to block her kick. And to swing her like that, it was somewhat angering. Ichigo looked her in the eyes, a small smile on his face.

"C'mon, if you really wanted to fight, you could do a much better job than this." The girl scowled, and folded her arms.

"Now, tell me more about this monster thing you keep yapping about." said Ichigo, scratching his neck. "That's all I'm hearing about today; first the Hol-I mean, Keito," Ichigo quickly corrected himself, "and now you."

The girl crossed her arms, "You really don't know?" She pointed to the school. "Everybody in that school, is a monster. Orcs, mermaids, zombies-you name it, they're there."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? They're all normal stud-"

"NO!" interrupted the girl. "There are no 'normal students' here at this school, boy. Yokai, from all over the world gather here to learn how to live in harmony with humans." She pointed her finger at his chest. "That is why you are here, right?"

Ichigo crossed his arms, scowling. "No, it is not. I'm here because an insane shopkeeper told me to. I'm not a monster!" The girl looked him over, before sighing.

"Very well. Then you better watch your back." With that, she turned back towards the newspaper club.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" shouted a pissed off strawberry. "Stop giving me half-assed answers!" The girl turned towards him again, a hard gleam in her eyes.

"No humans are allowed here. Any human found on the school grounds is instantly killed. This may or may not include you; that's why I'm asking." She continued to walk, though this time at a brisk pace. Ichigo scowled; this girl had a very bad attitude. He followed her, as he couldn't just leave the newspaper club with some random person.

Now back with the others, Ichigo picked up Keito while the white-haired girl approached Tsukune. Then it hit him.

"Hey, do any of you know where Moka is?"

Kurumu and Yukari looked at eachother, then at the girl by Tsukune, then turned back to him.

"What do you mean? She's right there. By Tsukune-oh wait! _I_ need to take care of Tsukune!" yelled Kurumu, taking off after the pair. Ichigo turned to Yukari, who was about to run as well.

"What did she mean by that?" he asked her. Yukari just smiled and picked up her wand.

"Moka-san is that lady over there by Tsukune. You've just seen her other self."

Ichigo was about to question her further, but then saw the girl pick something up; it was that weird pendant that Moka was wearing earlier. She spoke some words to the now awakened Tsukune, before slipping the cross on the chain. The strawberry was surprised as pink started to creep down from the roots of her hair. Her skin got lighter, and her eyes returned to the gentle green color as before. She fell back, and was caught by Kurumu, who seemed used to this by now.

Ichigo looked at all of them now; Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Tsukune, Moka- If what the other Moka said to him was true, then they were all monsters. He shuddered at the thought of what they could be. He would have to talk to Urahara about this...

**So, after reading some of the more recent reviews, I can see exactly how much you guys hated the chapter. I've seen people saying that they have lost all interest, and that really hurts. To all that are deciding to stick around, thank you. This is my first story ever, so of course there would be some mistakes. And for my first story to be a crossover-Mistake Mania right here.**

**So, if you are still willing to read, I have some interesting plans for this story. I won't go into detail, but the plans are there. I will continue to put out this story even if nobody reads it. That's just how I roll.**

**On that note, see you on Saturday. Maybe. Hopefully.**

**Sorry for fucking up the original chapter...**

**Renegade's Revenge. **


	9. The Call

**Author's note: Hello, and welcome to chapter 9 of Broken Blood! I would like to start off by saying; you smell. Seriously bro, take a shower -_-.**

**With that said; are you ready? Poll is over. Done. The winners will appear in the next chapter. Who are they? Yoruichi Shihoin and Nelliel Tu Odelschwank!**

**Many hugs and kisses for the many reviews! (No, not the creepy one with the lips. I mean the chocolate.) It'd be a pain in the ass to list all the followers and favorites of this story, so I won't do that. Instead, here's a terrible spelling of the word **_**elephant. **_**Elphanryt. Wow, I was so close...**

**So, guess what? I was re-reading chapter 5 of this story (Yes, I do that from time to time) when I noticed that there was a small mistake. Read this; **Although Ichigo's new fangirls (and Moka's fanboys) hated to admit it, **the pair made a pretty cute people** that knew Moka were facepalming-or in Tsukune's case, slamming his head against his desk. **The pair made a pretty cute people? WTF?! I literally facepalmed when I saw this.**

**Let us begin. I started to go back to my roots and listen to really old music when I typed this. I went old school, with Chris Brown, Eminem, Ne-Yo, and a lot of other pop/rap artists. This is the music I grew up with!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Rosario+Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. **

"Regular Speech"

_Sounds_

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Zangetsu/Inner Hollow/Inner Moka'**_

"_**Hollow/Demon Talking"**_

Chapter 9: The Call

Ichigo followed the others into the school, carrying the limp body of Keito. In the halls, they received curious looks from passing students. It was, after all, quite a sight; students covered in cuts, bruises, and blood, carrying an unconscious girl?

As soon as they had walked through the doors of the infirmary, the staff screamed and rushed over, plucking Keito out of Ichigo's arms and sitting them all down. While several nurses carried Keito to a separate room, Ichigo got up and started to treat the group himself. While Mizore and Yukari weren't that badly hurt, Kurumu had a nasty bruise on her head, and Moka was injured along with Tsukune.

Ichigo took some towels on a nearby bench and threw them to Tsukune and Moka, before rummaging through the cabinets for more supplies.

"Put these where you're bleeding," he said. "Try and stem the flow, or you'll pass out from loss of blood." From the cabinet, he snatched a couple of syringes and a strange bottle. After setting those down on a bench, he took out some alcohol and rags. He took both syringes and dipped them into the bottle, filling each halfway with the liquid. He flicked the needles a couple of times until he was satisfied.

He turned to Moka and Tsukune, the pair sitting awkwardly on a bed. Tsukune was pushing his towel against his shoulder, while Moka's towel was laid out on her lap. Behind Ichigo's back, his hands each clutched a syringe.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" the strawberry said loudly and looking out the window behind them. "It looks like a flying cat carrying a purple monkey!" Moka squeaked and turned around, pulling Tsukune with her, looking for the creatures. While they were distracted, Ichigo stabbed a needle into Moka's left and Tsukune's right arm. They yelped and spun around, but before they could say anything, the drug took effect. Tsukune's head fell back onto the bed, and Moka's fell onto his chest. They were both asleep!

"Moka-san! Tsukune-kun!" squeaked Yukari. She rounded up on Ichigo, a cute scowl on her face. "What did you do to them?!" Ichigo chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I just gave them some sedatives. It'd be a lot easier to work with them while they're passed out."

"Then why'd you have to trick them? I'm sure they would have allowed it-" yelled Yukari.

Ichigo blinked. "Really? I thought that they'd be terrified of needles. A lot of people are. Besides, I couldn't resist; my damn dad does it to his patients all the time." He grabbed the rags and alcohol, soaking the rags in the liquid before closing the bottle. He gently picked up Moka and moved her to a separate bed. He kept the towel wrapped firmly around her thigh, keeping the wound closed until he could get to it. He grabbed a pair of latex gloves, slipping one over each of his hands with a small _snap_.

Back at Tsukune's bed, Ichigo began to clean out the hole in the shoulder. It was a nasty one; his entire shoulder was caked in blood. The wound itself seemed to have stopped bleeding, though Ichigo could see that if he didn't act soon, the surrounding tissue could get infected. He gagged, before wiping off the blood around the wound. When he was finished, he began to clean off the cut itself.

Finally, he was done. He looked at the bench, searching for the stitches. Realizing that he'd forgotten them, he swore before walking back to the cabinet. Stitches and needle in hand, he returned to Tsukune's bed and prepared to stitch him up. Before he did, he spoke to Yukari.

"This is why I put him to sleep. Or else, he'd just faint from fright." Yukari just nodded and watched as Ichigo went to work. He dipped the needle into Tsukune's flesh, sewing the tissue back together. Whenever the needle went through the skin, Ichigo would pull the thread tight, and Yukari would wince and look away. Soon, she just looked away completely.

When Ichigo was finished, he snipped the thread with a pair of scissors and wrapped it up with a bandage. He threw the bloody rag into a trash can along with the gloves, and moved to a sink to wash his hands. As the strawberry did, he suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over his head. He held himself over the sink as the sensation passed, panting. He only just remembered his own wound; the loss of blood was finally catching up with him. He glanced at Moka, eyeing the towel that was slowly turning red with her blood.

'_Her first,' _he thought, pushing himself back up. _'I can wait...' _The shinigami took a couple of deep breaths, before groggily walking over to her side. He slid a new pair of latex gloves over his hands, before soaking a fresh rag in alcohol. He started to wash out the wound, when he realized-

His hands were dangerously close to her panties.

He shrieked and jumped back, all exhaustion gone. Why did Keito have to stab her _there _of all places?! He took a small breath, before stepping forwards and pulling the skirt down over her _area_, to give her at least some privacy. He picked the rag back up, and cleaned out the cut, careful not to let his fingers wander.

Kurumu, watching this, quietly laughed to herself at the strawberry's innocence. He really was too kind to women. Yukari thought that it was kind of cute, the way he deliberately avoided that region for both his and Moka's sake. Mizore nodded in approval, before reaching into her pocket and unwrapping another lollipop.

Ichigo continued to treat Moka; when he was done cleaning, he proceeded to stitch and bandage the wound. As he did so, he took the time to think about what that **other **Moka had said to him...

"_**There are no 'normal' students in this school. Yokai, from all over the world, gather here to learn how to live in harmony with humans. Orcs, mermaids, zombies- you name it, they are here. No humans are allowed here; any human found on school grounds is instantly killed."**_

He didn't have to worry about the human part much; he could just pull out his mask. The thing that really got to him was the part about yokai. Everybody that he knew in this school, Moka, Tsukune, and all the others, were monsters disguised as humans. Apparently, it was to learn how to live in the human world. That meant...that meant that anybody out there could be a demon, and he'd never know. The very thought made him a little angry; he hated being uncertain about things. Although he'd felt the feeling before, it didn't mean that he was accustomed to it. Uncertainty meant hesitance, and hesitance could decide the end of a fight. That is what Urahara taught him.

"_Whenever you strike, you strike to kill." said Urahara, swiping Benihime against Zangetsu. "Being uncertain about your decision leads to hesitance, Kurosaki-san. And hesitance," he said, hitting Zangetsu out of Ichigo's hands and putting Benihime to his throat, "will be the death of you. Now, how about some ramen?"_

Ichigo let Urahara's advice sink in; minus the ramen part. Even though the shopkeeper was a cheery and random son-of-a-gun, his advice was very sensible. Ichigo finished bandaging Moka, and was about to work on himself when a nurse came out of Keito's room, and upon seeing his arm, immediately pushed him down on a bed. She scolded him, saying things like "You'll get yourself hurt even more!" and "I'll handle it, you just rest honey-pie." He was forced to lay there as she fixed him up, albeit more slowly than he would have liked.

Finally, the exhaustion from the fight caught up with him. That, combined with the alluring warmth of the bed, lulled the strawberry into a deep sleep.

xXx

"**Ichigo..." **called a deep voice.

Ichigo opened his eyes, and was surprised to see a clear blue sky. He sat up, and found himself sitting on the side of a building-or more correctly, in his inner world; the sideways Karakura Town.

"**Ichigo..." **called the voice again. **"You can't stay too long. Listen to me..."**

Ichigo glanced up, looking straight at Zangetsu. The old man was standing in his usual dark cloak, resting on a flagpole. His eyes were concealed behind his red shades, and his hair seemed to be as dark as the night.

"Old man Zangetsu? Why'd you bring me here?"

Zangetsu looked out into the horizon, watching the deep sunset. **"Ichigo, there is something strange here. Can't you feel it? The dark power that's saturating the air..." **Ichigo paused, remembering the strange power that Keito and Moka had let out. It was almost reiatsu, but seemed to fall short.

"Yeah, I've noticed it a couple of times. So what?" asked the strawberry. "Is it really that important to take notice?"

Zangetsu turned to him, with no trace of humor in his voice. **"Ichigo, I don't like the uneasiness that I feel here. Be aware of that..." **he said. **"I hope you keep this in mind. ****Heed my words... Wake up sleepyhead."**

Ichigo blinked at the last part. Wake up sleepyhead? That's not something Zangetsu would say.

"**Sleepyhead... wa**ke up sleepyhead...ICHIGO!" Zangetsu's voice morphed into a more light and feminine tone, and Ichigo woke up. He jumped up and fell off the side of his bed, much to the pleasure of Kurumu.

"Haha! Kurosaki-kun, for a big dude, you sure are very jumpy when you're asleep." Ichigo rubbed his eyes, seeing Kurumu tower above him. She leaned over and poked him on the forehead, eliciting a protest from the strawberry.

"Get up; you've slept for hours, and I've been asked to take you to your dorm. I'm not gonna wait forever, strawberry!" Kurumu winked before walking out of the room. Ichigo groaned before standing up and going after the girl, yawning all the while. As Kurumu led him up a flight of stairs, Ichigo noticed how dark the school was at night. Only dim flames from candles lit the hallways, and even then there were few candles.

Kurumu stopped by a door labeled Boy's Dorm, leaning against the wall beside it.

"Here you are! You know what room is yours, right?" Ichigo nodded, recalling the room he had stayed in the night before. "Good. Now, go get some shut eye. Nobody likes a sour strawberry in the morning!" And with that, Kurumu sauntered away to the girl's dormitory.

Ichigo opened the door to the boy's dorm. Luckily, everybody seemed asleep, so he just stepped in and quietly shut the door. He passed multiple doors, before stopping in front of his room; 15. He gave a small smile, as it was just like his room at home. The shinigami quickly went in and switched on the lights, blinking a few times as his vision began to adjust. Then, he started digging around in his bag, searching for something.

Finally, he pulled it out; the phone Urahara had given him. He sighed and stood up, stretching his sore muscles. He opened the contacts menu, and picked Urahara's number. Really, it was the only number in his address book. Ichigo clicked the call button and raised it to his ear as it rang.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited...

He was about to flip shit when Urahara finally picked up the phone.

"Yaw-n, Kurosaki-san? It's a bit late for a call. Anyways, how was your first day?" yawned the shopkeeper.

"Don't play your damn games, Hat-N'-Clogs." muttered Ichigo. "You knew about the students being monsters, didn't you?"

Urahara stopped yawning, and Ichigo could just feel the wink from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, well yes. Is that all you needed to ask me?"

A tick formed above Ichigos right eye. "What do you mean is that all?! That is a very important detail that you just chose to leave out!"

"Well, you didn't ask about the students being monsters specifically, Kurosaki-san." said Urahara, now flapping his fan. Ichigo lifted the phone out of his ear slightly, not liking the flapping sound blasting into his ear. "And besides, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. You are a shinigami higher than captain's level, after all." Ichigo gripped the phone tighter, scowling.

"You sent me to a school without telling me that I would be surrounded by things I've never dealt with? What kind of sick bastard are you?!" Urahara chuckled, before answering.

"No need to worry, Kurosaki-san. Those students shouldn't even compare to your level of power. As a matter of fact, they shouldn't even lay a scratch on you-"

"Well one did." Ichigo cut him off. "I just fought some big ass spider-woman thing, and she gave me a nice cut on the arm. What do you have to say to that?" He listened for an answer. All he got was silence.

"Kurosaki-san..." Urahara began. "You mean to tell me... that you got into a fight on your first day?" He chuckled. "You shouldn't be so hateful towards your fellow students, young man."

Ichigo scowled. "That's besides the point! You just said that they shouldn't be able to hurt me. I have a nice cut because of your miscalculation."

The shopkeeper closed his fan with a sharp _snap_.

"Very well, Kurosaki-san. I'll come over and have a peek at things. You just sit tight, and try not to draw anymore unwanted attention to yourself. Wouldn't want an injured strawberry on my hands, now would I?" Before Ichigo could retort, Urahara shut off the phone.

Ichigo scowled; that man liked to have the final word in every argument. He shut the phone and threw it back into his duffel bag. He sat on the bed, running his hands through his hair and yawning. He hadn't gotten enough sleep, so he stood up and began to get ready for bed.

**-^-_Elsewhere in the School_-^-**

A man sat on his knees in a large room, with his eyes closed. Behind him, stood dozens of candles, though not all of them were lit. The man tightened his focus, and then flames from the lit candles danced around the others, lighting them up as well. He manipulated the flames a little longer, before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened his eyes, the yellow iris' glistening in the dim lighting.

"Come in." He murmured, standing up. A member of the Public Safety Committee entered the room, and gave a small bow.

"Excuse my intrusion, sir." He said, his voice calm and steady. "It seems that little miss Keito has failed again. What will be your next course of action?"

Kuyou sighed, rubbing his chin. "So she has failed, eh?...Ah, so many punishments to choose." He gave it a few more seconds of thought, before he snapped his fingers. "Aha! I've got it. Have our young Keito meet me in the chamber in an hour." He reached his hand to the side, engulfing it in flames.

"It seems that we need some staff management."

**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-nd there we are! Chapter 9 is released.** **Next chapter introduces Yoruichi and Nel to the party!**

**As you all know, I said I was interested in typing a NIsekoi/Bleach crossover. I have not given up on that plan; as a matter of fact, far from it. Next week, I am going to share a description of the story with you all, so look forward to that. ^_^ Anyways, have you guys seen any good animes recently? Y'know, beside Naruto and Bleach and other famous ones. I just started watching Bakemonogatari, and I must admit; not bad. Awesome, even.**

**Before I go on and on about Nisekoi and Bakemonogatari, I am going to leave you with this chapter, and a cool word! Dilemma. **

**Oh, and I'm still working on the picture for this story. It's coming along okay; I'm not amazing, but it should be nice.**

**Let the Darkness Rise.**

**xX:/Renegade's Revenge\:Xx (Wow, I bet you like that design around the name, eh?)**


	10. Super Acceleration

**Author's Note: Boom! Renegade's Revenge here, back with a vengeance! It's been so long! I've lost my internet connection, so I couldn't gain access to Google Docs; one of its downsides. But fear not my friends; while I've been lacking internet, I was still able to revert to WordPad to pump out this chapter. So chill, bro.**

**Shoutout to Firedragon: C'mon bro, you really think I'd abandon my first fanfic? I hate people that abandon a story, and then don't tell their readers that they'd done so. It just leaves the readers to lie in hope, waiting for an update that'll never come. Sadly, most of the time the stories are great. **

**To Damaio The End: It's all good bro. I'm glad that you apoligized. At least you're not like other people on the web, who give out hate like candy. Props to you, man :).**

**Chapter 10! Wow, what can I say? Thank you so much for reading and giving me pointers on this story. I'm not that deep of a person, so I can't make some awesome speech. You can just give yourselves a pat on the back :-)**

**Update times may be a little weird because of my lack of interwebz. But don't worry, they'll get here eventually. **

**I need some chocolate. I could really go for some Fererro Rocher. Or just some damn watermelon.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach, its story, and characters belong to Tite Kubo. Rosario+Vampire, its story, and characters belong to Akihisa Ikeda. I wish I could draw like they do. Seriously, they are able to pump out kick-ass drawings every week, while it takes me days to be satisfied with a basic outline.**

"Regular Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Sounds_

_**'Zangetsu/Inner Hollow/Ura Moka'**_

**"Hollow/Demon Talking"**

**You don't want to know how many times I edited this chapter. Lets just say, a little over a dozen.**

**Chapter 10: Super Acceleration**

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Ichigo groaned groggily, turning over in his bed with his pillow over his ears. _'Just a few...more...minutes...' _he thought, drifting off into sleepy-land again.

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP**BEEP*_

His fists tightened around the ends of the pillow, squeezing it to a pulp. His knuckles were white from the amount of pressure. _'Son of a...'_

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEE-_

He jumped off the bed and threw the clock at the wall, shattering it to bits. As the pieces fell to the ground, he felt a small feeling of satisfaction drop down to his stomach. Then that feeling was followed closely by recognition of what he'd just done; he had just broken school property. He let the thought wash over him as he scooped up the device, knowing it was beyond repair.

Eh, big deal.

The teenager stretched his arms high above his head, giving a hearty yawn. He whipped out the phone that Urahara gave him; 6:31. He scowled, tossing the phone onto the bed. Why the hell was his alarm set so early? He paused as he heard footsteps in the hallways, accompanied by many other groans and murmurs. Apparently, this was the typical time for this school.

Ichigo opened the door to the hall, eyeing the many tired and grouchy students. They were all headed for a room titled, Boy's Locker Room. He scrunched his nose; some of these guys _could_ use a damn shower. He ran a hand through his greasy hair; himself included. He turned away from the hallway for a moment, and dug through his duffel bag. After retrieving his towel, toothbrush and tube of toothpaste, he proceded to head out to the locker room.

It was a pretty nice place. White walls bordered the room, while pale-blue tiles made up the floor. The room was arranged like so: sinks with mirrors made up the northernmost wall, and the showers were separated from the main room by a wall. There was a small doorway that led to them, thankfully. In the back of the room, the wall was lined with lockers that went from the floor to the ceiling. Dead in the middle, was the door to the hallway, which Ichigo emerged from.

He glanced around at the room: not bad. There was a very 'Hospital' atmosphere in the room, probably from all the whiteness. Boys were spread throughout the room, just going along with their own routine. A low mist was rolling over the tiled floor, courtesy of the hot water streaming out of the shower heads. Now Ichigo was smiling: good shit. He threw his things into a nearby locker, and hasted into the showers.

He rested his towel on a bench, before approaching a shower stall. Turning the handle, Ichigo stiffened and swore as the water came out cold. Eventually, it got warmer and warmer, finally getting hot enough to meet the strawberry's taste. The shinigami tore off his sleeping garments and the bandage on his arm, revealing the remains of his cut. It wasn't serious; it should be fully healed before the week was over. He tossed the bandage aside, now giving the shower his full attention.

He let the water run through his hair, and down his body. The water flowed down like a stream, carrying off all of his dried sweat. He looked around, finally spotting the soap and wash cloth. After rubbing the soap against the rag, he scrubbed off any remaining grunge off his body. Done scrubbing, he let the water wash the suds off. Then, he proceeded to shampoo and condition his hair.

Ichigo lathered the two liquids into his hair, making sure to cover every strand. He scrubbed and scrubbed, before rinsing the grime out. He sighed, that felt great! After he shut off the water and stepped out of the stall, he went to the bench and snatched his towel, wrapping it firmly around his waist. Tiny water droplets hung all over his body, stretching out over his muscle and abs. His hair was also soaked, though he didn't bother to try and dry himself off. Instead, he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and walked to one of the sinks. He chose one next to a small black-haired boy, who looked oddly familiar.

The shinigami turned the knob, soaking the toothbrush before spreading toothpaste on it. As he brushed his teeth, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the black-haired boy reading a letter. The boy seemed really out of it, his eyes not moving; just staring into the medley of ink. Ichigo spat into the sink, before rinsing his mouth. He wiped his hands on his towel, before calling out to the boy.

"Oi, you okay?" The boy jumped, folding the letter and tucking it away. He turned to Ichigo with wide eyes, which quickly relaxed upon seeing him.

"Oh, it's just you Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo suddenly remembered the boy's name; Tsukune. He rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed that he forgot his name.

"So, whatcha reading there? You seem nostalgic." Ichigo asked. Tsukune's face reddened slightly.

"Oh, um, it's just a letter from my parents. No big deal," he added.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Seems like a big deal to me. You're so wrapped up in that letter you didn't even notice your towel slipping." Tsukune yelped, realizing that his towel was about to fall. He tightened it, before whispering a quick 'thanks' to Ichigo.

"Heh, no problem." Ichigo couldn't think of what to say next, when an idea came into his head. He glanced around, ensuring that nobody was eavesdropping, before returning his gaze towards Tsukune.

"So, what kind of monster are you?" Tsukune, who was brushing his teeth, choked on the toothpaste. Ichigo patted his back as he stood there, coughing.

"W-*cough*-what? Kurosaki-san, you know telling others your true identity is against the rules, right?"

Ichigo frowned. "Oh, is that so? What kind of rule is that?"

Tsukune shrugged. "It's because-uhh-the teachers want us to remain in our human forms. So we don't slip up in the human world!" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, thinking. That was a pretty good reason; it would be bad if somebody spotted a random tail, or a long tongue. However, that wouldn't stop him from further questioning the other teen.

"C'mon, what's the harm in just telling me? Nobody else will know..." Tsukune refused to elaborate anymore, instead keeping his gaze fixed on the mirror. His reflection stared back at him, a single black bang straying from the rest of his hair. He couldn't just tell Ichigo his identity as a human. To do so would put not only himself, but Moka in danger.

And Moka was not worth losing for some other guy's curiousity. Besides, he didn't even know that much about Ichigo. The said Ichigo was now looking away, resigned to the fact that Tsukune wasn't letting up.

"Oh well then. See you later, Tsukune." Tsukune waved in reply, before flipping open his letter again. The human in disguise sighed; sometimes, just sometimes-

He wondered if he wanted to return home. Then he'd remember:

Not without Moka. Never without her...

xXx

Ichigo shut the door to his room, afterwards letting his towel fall to the ground. He slipped a pair of boxers over his legs, before stepping into his school pants. He gave a small frown; he didn't like the uniforms. They were far from his style, and given the choice, he would pick Karakura High's uniform any day. He slid his arms into the sleeves of the shirt, and buttoned the top three buttons as his stomach growled.

_'Man, I'm hungry.' _he mentally groaned. _'Let's go see what they serve for breakfast.' _With his mind made up, he grabbed his bag (completely ignoring the school jacket), jumped in his shoes, and left the room. He turned to his right, towards the exit, and kicked open the dorm door. Stepping out, the shinigami was surprised to meet a large crowd of boys. They were all gathered in a circle in the middle of the hallway, around something. He pushed some aside, wanting to see what the commotion was all about.

He did not expect to see Moka in the middle of the mess.

She was already dressed, and all around her were boys. They were each asking her things, like 'Wanna go out?' and 'Can I have your number?'. All the while, Moka stared down at the floor, holding her small bag with both hands. Ichigo scowled, before pushing aside some more of the boys to speak with her.

"Oi, Moka!" he called. "What're you doing here? I thought you'd be with other girls." Moka looked up, relieved to hear a familiar voice, and her cheeks turned a light scarlet tint.

"Hmm? Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes. Moka raised a finger, directing it to his chest.

"Th-that." she stuttered. Ichigo glanced down, and realized why she was so nervous; he'd forgotten to button the rest of his shirt, so most of his bare chest was open. Light rained down upon the hard muscle, like stone chiseled into the side of a mountain. His toned skin gleamed in the light, and Ichigo flushed a little.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said, hastily buttoning the rest. He eyed the many boys still gathered around them, and said, "Beat it." They shrieked and scattered, leaving the strawberry alone with the vampire.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-kun." Moka breathed, running a hand through her long hair. "I was waiting for Tsukune-kun in the forest like I usually do, but he never came. I came here to see if anything was wrong."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall.

"You were waiting in the forest? Why would you wait there? I couldn't think of a worse place to meet up." he finished bluntly. Moka puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms.

"It's where we meet everyday. I wait for him, and we go get breakfast together." At the mention of breakfast, Ichigo's stomach decided to demonstrate a whale's mating call. It groaned and grumbled, much to the embarrassment of Ichigo and the surprise of Moka. She looked at Ichigo with an accusing glare, which he looked away from, flushed.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Moka started. "Have you been hungry this entire time, and haven't even bothered to tell me?" The strawberry turned back to the girl, a little heat remaining in his face.

"Ahh, sorry about that. What do they have to eat in this joint?" He asked. Moka shook her head, instead choosing to grab his arm and smile. There was an excited gleam in her emerald eyes, that were pratcically pumped for some reason.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" she squealed, excited. "We can wait for Tsukune-kun, and then go eat together!" Ichigo shook his head, trying to shake the vampire off his arm, but to no avail.

"Umm, I'd rather eat _now_, Moka." he stated. "Tsukune's going to be a while; he's all caught up in some letter from his parents." At this, Moka gasped and let go of his arm, much to the strawberry's relief.

"Oh, that explains it!" Moka blurted out, smacking a hand to her forehead in realization. "Once every week or two, Tsukune-kun gets a letter from his parents. He goes straight to the school instead of entering the forest. We probably just missed him," she shrugged, disappointed.

"Oh well, guess it can't be helped." said Ichigo, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. "Can we just eat now? I'm starving." Moka sent him a dirty look, waving her finger in a lecturing manner.

"Kurosaki-kun, patience is a virtue. And yes, we can go. C'mon!" She grabbed the strawberry's hand and shot off like a rocket. Ichigo had this weird feeling of dejá vú; didn't she just do this the day before? Despite the injury on her thigh, Moka didn't miss a beat as she ran. They flew away from the boy's dorm, and down a flight of stairs. Unbeknownst to the vampire, she was now transporting a bruised strawberry, as he had hit every stair she pulled him through. They continued like this for a while, until she finally stopped at a set of doors.

"Yay! We're almost there. We just need to get to the cafeteria and then- Kurosaki-kun, what happened?!" she shrieked. Ichigo lay on the floor beside her in a daze, slightly bruised and with a cut lip. He groaned and sat up, wearing an amused expression.

"Jeez Moka, you sure are strong." he chuckled. Moka kneeled down beside him, a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you alrigh-oh..." she trailed off. The sweet, tangy aroma of his blood had just reached her nostrils. It's tempting embrace threatened to take a hold of her. She closed her eyes, doing everything possible to resist her bloodthirsty nature. But his blood was right _there_, so close...

"It's just a few bumps and bruises, don't worry about it." Ichigo said, rising to his feet. He extended a hand to the vampire, which she promptly accepted. He pulled her up, before glancing around.

"Where do we go now?" he asked. Moka took a few breaths, relieved that she didn't use the strawberry as a meal, and said:

"We're almost at the cafeteria. This room is a shortcut. Let's go, Kurosaki-kun." She grabbed his hand and tried to walk, but was surprised when he held back. She looked at him inquiringly.

"Kurosaki-kun? What's wro-"

"Stop calling me that." Ichigo grunted. "It feels weird. Try just calling me Ichigo, okay?" Moka blinked, before she registered what he was saying.

"Umm...Ichigo." she said. Ichigo gave a small smirk, relieved.

"There you go, much better. Now, let's get moving before class starts."

Moka nodded and led him through the room. They had to weave around several desks, and over a really nasty looking puddle, before reaching the other side. Ichigo gave a long breath, relieved. Finally, he was going to get some food in his stomach! They quickly went to the counter, and looked up at the menu. Ichigo grabbed a croissant with two hashbrowns, while Moka chose a can of tomato juice.

They sat at a table for two. While Ichigo began to eat his croissant, Moka was busy drinking her tomato stuff. She mentally sighed; _That was a close one. I almost bit Kurosaki-er, Ichi-kun's neck. I need to control my hunger better..._

Ichigo sighed contently, stifling a burp; that was great! He washed down the croissant with a cup of orange juice, and afterwards ate a hashbrown. He was about to eat the second one, when he noticed that Moka had barely grabbed anything at all.

_She doesn't seem like the type of chick who'd worry too much about her body, _he thought. _Besides, she's fit enough as it is! Why would she just grab a can of tomato juice and nothing else? _He decided to figure it out for himself.

"Hey, why aren't you eating anything?" he asked the girl in front of him. Moka glanced up from the drink she had, a blank expression on her face.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, I have this, see?" She shook the now empty can of tomato juice in front of the shinigami. Ichigo plucked it out of her hands and chucked it to the side, much to the annoyance of the school janitor.

"That is barely anything. Besides," he deadpanned, "It's a drink. Not food." He took his last hashbrown in one hand, while with the other, opened up Moka's hand. He placed the hashbrown in the palm of her hand, afterwards closing her fingers around it in a tight embrace.

Meanwhile, Moka was blushing brightly; his hand was so warm! She wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this, but at the moment, she was too weak to resist. She could feel the rough texture of his skin, hovering over her own, supple flesh. It was almost enough to give her goosebumps, and she could feel a bit more heat rise up to her cheeks.

Ichigo, unaware of her behavior, lifted the hand to her mouth. Her plump lips, which she had shut tightly, refused to open.

"C'mon, open up." he teased. "It's not poisoned, y'know." Moka's bright emerald eyes laughed, and she separated her lips just enough for the strawberry to insert the hashbrown. She nibbled a bit on the tip**(1)**, before taking a large bite. She swallowed and paused, before pulling her hand away from Ichigo's grasp and eating the rest herself.

"Haha, there you go." Ichigo flashed a rare smile at the girl before him. "Wasn't bad, was it?"

Moka shook her head, slightly taken aback by the strawberry's smile. "Thank you, Ichi-kun."

Ichigo raised a rich eyebrow, "Ichi-kun? Well, I'll take that over Kurosaki-kun anyday. At least you're easier to convince than Orihime." Moka politely chuckled, with no clue as to who this 'Orihime' was. Their nice little meeting was interrupted when suddenly, one of the speakers blared a bell tone.

_"Two minutes until first period!" _The speaker beeped before shutting off. Moka stood up abruptly, followed closely by Ichigo.

"Wow, time already?" Moka exclaimed. "Time sure flies! Let's go Ichi-kun, before we're late!" She grabbed the shinigami's hand and began to run, when Ichigo suddenly pulled his hand out of her grasp.

"Moka, wait!" Ichigo waved the girl over. "We'll never make it on time if we run through the entire school! We need to cut through the courtyard: now." He wrapped an arm around the young vampire's waist, much to her surprise and embarrassment.

"Sorry about this." Ichigo whispered, before picking up the girl bridal style. Moka yelped and, instinctively, wrapped her arms around the shinigami's neck. Ichigo ran to a nearby window that led into the courtyard, opening it. Making sure that there was nobody who'd take notice of him, he quickly flash-stepped to the base of a large oak tree.

_'I freakin' love being able to use my powers in a normal body,' _he thought. _'A lot more convenient than switching with Kon.' _He landed crouched with Moka spread across his arms. She seemed really dizzy, probably due to his super fast speed. If she got that dizzy from a shunpo in shikai form, Ichigo could only imagine how she'd be if she faced his Bankai shunpo speed. He patted her cheeks a couple times, trying to get some sense into her.

"Hey, get yourself together! We need to get to-" He was interrupted by the voice of another.

"My my, what do we have here?" said a deep, masculine voice. Ichigo swung his head to where the voice had come from, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Did this young man just do something really inappropriate with that girl?" the voice chuckled. "You seemed to have done a good job of it, too. Look at how dizzy she is!"

Ichigo swung his head to the other side; just grass and air. Where was this voice coming from?

"Ichigo, you need to do that with me sometime." the voice purred. Ichigo immediately caught on to the owner of the voice:

"Yoruichi?" he asked, tentatively.

"Mmmhmm?" the voice replied.

"Where the hell are you? And why are you here?" Ichigo exclaimed. He heard a rustle of leaves, and managed to see some green leaves scattered in the air.

"Up here, dummy."

Ichigo looked up, and sure enough; there she, er, he, umm, **it **was. Yoruichi hung from the top of a branch, licking her paw patiently. A big yellow eye glanced lazily at the shinigami, before flicking closed again.

"It was about time you found me." The cat licked its paw one last time, before landing gracefully on the ground beside Ichigo and Moka. Yoruichi padded over to the teens, choosing to lay down on Moka's chest.

"Wow, it's sooo much more comfortable right here." she proclaimed, resting both of her forepaws on Moka's breasts. "And these make excellent paw-pillows. Excellent choice, Ichigo, though I didn't expect a gift."

Moka, who had just recovered from her dizzyness, raised her head to the animal on her chest. Her bright green eyes looked over the cat's elegant black fur, before resting on the cat's golden orbs. It meowed, the sweet sound floating across Moka's ears. She squealed and sat up, wrapping Yoruichi in a tight embrace. The cat screeched and tried to wiggle out of the girl's grasp, but to no avail.

"Aww, Ichi-kun look at this! Isn't he just adorable!?" she squealed. "We need to name him something. How about, Mr. Snuggums? Oh wait, how about Cutesie-wootsies?" As she continued to list off names, Ichigo was trying to contain his amusement. He grinned as he watched Yoruichi continuing to struggle against the vampire, meowing and hissing all the while.

"Oh, here it is! The perfect name!" Moka held out the cat with her hands tucked under its arms. "I shall name you: Squishy! And you'll be my little Squishy 3**(2)**" The newly named Squishy was again hugged by Moka, and Ichigo finally couldn't contain it anymore. He laughed, and he laughed long and hard. Eventually, he had to wipe a tear from his eye before it escaped.

"Ahh haaah, Yoruichi," Ichigo breathed, struggling to regain composure. "Tell me, why're you here? And are you alone?" Moka gave Ichigo a questioning look, wondering if he had gone loco. MUCH to her surprise, 'Squishy' began to talk.

"I'm here because Kisuke told me to arrive ahead of time!" Her small paws were dangling beneath her, attempting to reach the ground. Luckily, as soon as the cat had begun to speak, Moka had let go and backed away, shocked. Yoruichi shook her body around, flattening her fur. "And it's Yoruichi to you, not Squishy." She deadpanned to the vampire.

The ex-shinigami captain turned back to Ichigo, with a small gleam in her eye.

"And for your next question: no, I did not come alone." She stopped at that, instead taking interest in a rather peculiar leaf that fluttered nearby.

"Oh, so somebody came with you then? Who is it, Ishida? Chad? Orihi-"

He was cut off by a small noise. He looked around, even turning around in his search for the noise. Finding nothing, he just sighed and looked at the clouds above him.

But they were blocked by a small shadow. Ichigo squinted his eyes, struggling to see through the sun's rays. To his great surprise, the shadow was getting bigger with each passing second. Finally, he managed to make out a couple of things: one, was a swampy green color. Two, there was this bizarre skull on top of a-little girl's head?!

"N-Nel?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"IIIIIITTTTTTTSSSSSYYYYGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOO" screamed the tiny arrancar. She curled up into a ball, and her speed practically exploded.

"SUPER ACCELERATION!" Nel yelled, sending her plummeting into a bewildered Ichigo's stomach. The two crashed into the ground, sending up dust all around them. Moka squeaked and covered her eyes, while Yoruichi yowled and returned to the safety of her tree.

**(1) If you had something sick in your mind during this part, then you need some therapy. Lol**

**(2) If anybody recognizes where the name is originally from, then you are awesome. Knuckle, bro!**

**So, I promised a basic description of the Nisekoi/Bleach crossover, didn't I? So, here it is! (I don't plan on releasing the story soon. Unless you guys like the idea :-)**

**(This needs a bit of work. Please, don't steal my idea!)**

**Raku Ichijou and Chitoge Kirisaki have been working very hard to make their false relationship appear real, and so far: they've got everybody convinced! Everybody, that is, except for Claude. Chitoge's over-obsessive bodyguard. To counter this, Raku's father has hired an elite teenage assassin. This assassin, known simply by his alias 'Black Blossom', has been told to act not only as Raku's bodyguard, but an anti-Claude mechanism. But what Raku and his friends don't know, is that Black Blossom also has a part to play in their Promise Paradox!**

**So, what do you think? Idk if anybody has sent an email to the Fanfiction team. I mean, surely I'm not the only one who plans on typing a crossover between these two franchises? Then again:**

**I probably am. **

**Signing off for now,**

**xX:/Renegade's Revenge\:Xx**

**Oh yeah, drop a review down in that little box. I really appreciate them, even though some might reject the chapter and/or story. Tell me what to do, like I'm your petty servant. Or, just stop and say hi. **


End file.
